The Angel of Their Lives
by MissAmuletAngelPotter
Summary: New student... A mission that must be fulfilled...
1. Chapter 1 Angel

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's Characters….

Chapter 1

Its summer vacation and I'm so bored. We went to San Francisco last month to visit my cousins. It was fun but now here back home I have nothing to do except surf the Internet and read my favorite books again. I have a collection of Sherlock Holmes, Twilight Saga, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Series of Unfortunate Events, 39 Clues, and some classic novels. My most favorite are Harry Potter books. I've collected all seven of it even the Quidditch Through The Ages, Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them, and Tales of Beedle the Bard. When I read my books it is as if I'm in their world. I really love magic. I love it so much I also want to go to Hogwarts. But I know that will never happen. I was wrong.

One night in my room I was reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, I close my eyes and imagined that all of it was real. I woke up suddenly when I heard something tapping on my window. An owl. I've never seen one up close only on TV at National Geographic. He was holding a letter. I opened the window and let him in my room. His feathers were white and brown and had big yellow eyes. He drops the letter on my lap then flew away. I opened my letter and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Angel,_

_ We know this will surprised you because of the owl but don't worry you will be fine. We wrote to you because we knew that ever since you've read about Harry Potter you also want to go to Hogwarts and learn magic. _

_ We will be offering you to go to Hogwarts and start at your fourth year. Don't worry we've already informed the Headmaster about your coming to Hogwarts. _

_ Please do accept this offer. Included in this letter, a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron. Just tell Tom who you are and he'll show you to your room. _

_ We've already bought your robes, schoolbooks, school supplies, broom, trunk, tickets for the train and Quidditch World Cup. All you need to buy is a wand. If you need anything else there was a bag of gold for you to spend on the table. And also there's a ring with our crests on it for you to wear. _

_You can bring some of you gadgets so that you won't get too bored. We put a spell on them so that it will run by magic._

_So good luck._

_Sincerely yours,_

_M, GG, SS, RR, and HH_

_P.S. Don't change much of the timeline_

I smiled. I don't know if it's a joke or not but I finally got a chance to go to Hogwarts. I had a feeling I know who wrote to me. I'm so happy and excited. I get to watch a real Quidditch World Cup Match. No time to say good-bye to my family they're still asleep. I wrote a letter to them so that they won't worry too much.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm going to Hogwarts to learn magic. It's a dream come true to me. I'll be spending Christmas and Easter at Hogwarts also. Don't worry I'll be back by next summer.

I'm sorry.

I hope you understand.

I love you all so much.

Love,

A. N. A.

That should do it. I left it on my table. I packed a few clothes, some writing materials, my ipod, laptop, cellphone, camera, my books and some other few things for my personal need. I'm ready to go. I look inside the envelope so that I can take the portkey. It was a charm bracelet. Each charm were different, a lion, a snake, an eagle, a badger, a two cross wands, an hourglass and a dragon. I put on the bracelet nothing happened yet. I grab my things, and then I touched the cross wands charm. It happened immediately: I felt as though a hook just behind my navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. My feet left the ground; speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; my finger was stuck to the charm as though it was pulling me magnetically onward and then my feet slammed into the ground. There it was, right in front of me the Leaky Cauldron.

I went inside. The pub was dark and shabby for a famous place in the books. I look for Tom so that he can show me to my room. I found him cleaning some glasses. I looked at Tom the barman as I walked over to him.

"Good evening Tom. I need a room until the start of the school term." I said, smiling at the barman."

"Of course Miss. . ."

"Angel"

"Ah yes. Room 7." He said as he handed over a key.

"Thank you, Tom" I said as I went to my room.

On the bed were my trunk, school robes, school supplies and broom. My trunk has seven compartments. Compartment 1, a regular trunk where I will put my school things. Compartment 2, a wardrobe. Compartment 3, where I will put my muggle stuff. Compartment 4, a potions lab. Compartment 5, a library. Compartment 6, a large room. And Compartment 7, where I will put my important things. My school robes were plain black but it's okay. My broom, I can't believe it, is a Firebolt. This is so cool. I can't wait to try it out.

On the table were the tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and for the train, a bag of gold, a ring, and a note.

I read the note.

_Ms. Angel,_

_We've already informed Dumbledore about your arrival. The charms on your bracelet are different portkeys. The cross wands can take you home, the Leaky Cauldron, Gringotts and Diagon Alley. The Dragon can take you to Hogwarts, Headmaster's office and our chambers. The Lion to the Gryffindor commonroom, and King Cross Station, Platform nine and three quarters. The Snake to the Slytherin commonroom and Chambers of Secrets. The Eagle to Ravenclaw commonroom and Hogsmeade. And the Badger to Hufflepuff commonroom and the Hospital Wing. Just picture the location in your head when using the portkeys. The hourglass charm is special, it's a Time Turner but it will only activate when you really need to use it.__ The ring acts like a shield from hexes, jinxes and curses. When you put it on it will become invisible to others, they can only see it if you want them to. You will become invisible by tapping it three times, to become visible again repeat tapping three times. It will also gives you access to our vaults, Hogwarts and many others. Only you can wear it._

_Always with you,_

M, GG, SS, RR, and HH

That's so much to memorize for the charms. At least I had portkeys. Next, I put on the ring and examined it. It has the crest of Hogwarts, a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger, with a letter H on the middle. I tapped it three times. I looked at the mirror, my whole body is invisible. As if no one is in this room. Oh this is fantastic. I tapped it three times again and I became visible again.

This is so much for me to have. These gifts were amazing and wonderful.

Its late I have to get to sleep. I washed up and get dress, ready for bed, which was really comfortable. Then I was asleep.

This is my first fanfic...

Please Review...


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

I ate breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron then after that I explored Diagon Alley. Even though I know how to get there I asked Tom to show me how to open the way to Diagon Alley. I made my way to Ollivanders to buy my wand. It was a tiny place, rows of boxes with wands in them, and very silent too.

"Good morning," said a soft voice.

An old man standing before me.

"Hello" I said

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Ms. Angel. My friends told me about you coming here."

"Well now - Ms. Angel. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right-handed but I can also use my left hand" I said.

"Okay, Hold out your arm" As he measured he told me about the wand cores.

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Angel. Try this one. Maple and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and waved it around a bit but Mr. Ollivander snatches it out of my hand at once. I tried several more wands still nothing.

"Very tricky, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect wand for you here - Maybe, its time, - yes, why not. Unknown core and wood, twelve inches" he said. The wand was white, and it looked very old too. I took the wand. I felt sudden warmth in my fingers. I gave it a wave and a stream of every color sparks you could think of shot from the wand.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, wonderful. Well, well, well . . . how interesting . . . " He put my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper.

"Sorry, but what's interesting?" I said.

"This wand has been here for centuries yet it has not been sold except now. Your wand was made by an unknown core and wood. My father told me that his father told him and so on, that this wand was made and used by magic herself.

I'm shocked

"Yes, twelve inches. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . . I think we must expect many wonderful things from you, Ms. Angel. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Have a good day Ms. Angel."

I paid for my wand and left the shop.

I spent the rest of the day exploring the shops and eating outside the cafes. I bought two pets, an owl and a cat. I named my owl Conan and my black and white cat Silver. I met Neville Longbottom at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when I bought a sundae. He was nice. I also saw some Hogwarts students with their family.

It was fun. Tomorrow is the Quidditch World Cup. I can't wait to see it.

I woke up early the next morning so that I could set up the tent. I ate my breakfast and portkeyed to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Morning! Would you be Mr. Roberts?" I said.

"Morning to you too. Aye, I am Mr. Roberts" said the man. "And who're you?"

"Angel" I said

"Aye, Your tent has already been set up near the Weasley's tents. Just for the night I presume." he said.

"Yes," I said

I paid him with Muggle money. He gave me the change and the map of the campsite. As I went, I saw through the field different kinds of tents. I saw mine has already been set up, it was beautiful. All I need was right here a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a living room.

"I love magic"

I saw the Weasley's tents have already been set up but no one was there. I remember Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting some water and the others gathered some wood for the fire. I set off and explored the campsite. There are many wizards and witches across the country. I saw some students from Hogwarts and other wizarding schools. I went back to my tent and saw the Weasleys are already there except for the Golden Trio. I went over to say hello.

"Hello neighbors nice meeting all of you here" I said. "Do you need any help?"

"Hello. No, we're fine. Got it covered" said Mr. Weasley "I'm Arthur Weasley. These are my sons, Fred and George Weasley, and my daughter Ginny Weasley. The others are not here yet, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and his friends Harry and Hermione. Nice to meet you." As he held up his hand.

"I'm Alex by the way. Alex Noel Angel." I said when we shook hands.

"Pleased to..."

"meet you too..."

"Alex" said Fred and George. I smiled and shook their hands.

"Hi, it's a pleasure meeting you too." said Ginny. I did the same with Ginny.

"When you need anything just call me." As I went inside my tent.

A few minutes had gone by Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally got back.

"You've been ages." said George.

"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with matches," said Fred.

Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, Hermione showed him how to do it properly. I also started cooking for my lunch. By the time they were cooking the food Bill, Charlie and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. "Ah excellent, lunch!"

Before I went to the stadium I bought some merchandise, including the Omnioculars. I also got some programs. The stadium was gigantic.

"Prime seat!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked my ticket. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Ms. Angel, and as high as you can go."

I went to my seat, which was pretty high. I saw the Malfoys and the Minister of Magic. I really don't like them but I have to be civil with them. The introduction of Mascots started first, then the games began. Ireland Vs Bulgaria. It was an awesome game. The Ireland wins but Krum caught the snitch.

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling," Mr. Weasley implored Fred and George as they made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't it confiscated."

I caught up with the twins.

"Yeah it won't get confiscated but it will disappear in a few hours." I said, "I'd be careful if I were you tonight. Check it twice. This gold can fool you, you know."

Both of them stared at me and I bid them farewell.

I had so much fun. Now it was time for me to go back at the Leaky Cauldron. I know that the Death Eaters were attacking tonight and one conjuring the Dark Mark. I portkeyed back to the Leaky Cauldron. I went to my room and fell asleep.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

The match finished, it was great. We're getting down the stairs and Mr. Weasley imploring Fred about gambling.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't it confiscated."

Then a redheaded girl came and told the twins a warning.

"Yeah it won't get confiscated but it will disappear in a few hours." she said, "I'd be careful if I were you tonight. Check it twice. This gold can fool you, you know."

What kind of gold that will disappear in a few hours. They stared at her like it was a joke. She said goodbye and gone off to her tent. I think.

Please Review…


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's Characters….

**Chapter 3**

(Alex's POV)

The rest of the summer was great. The attack and the Dark Mark were on the Daily Prophet. I hope they're okay. I read some of my course books so that I can be prepared. I saw Mrs. Weasley shopping. I went to say hello and accompanied her for the rest of her shopping. I also helped her picked the dress robes for the boys. Apparently Ron's dress robe is the most decent one in the second hand store compared to the other robes. She told me some stories about her children when they were little. I had a great time with her. I already packed my things, so I'm ready for Hogwarts.

I bid Tom farewell and thanked him and I portkeyed in the King Cross Station. It's a good thing no one saw me. It was raining outside. I picked up a trolley and put my trunk, Conan and Silver's cages on it. I walked straight into the barrier between 9 and 10. I thought I would crash because it looks very solid to me. Platform nine and three-quarters materialize in front of me.

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like ghosts. I set off to find seats, and there halfway along the train was an empty compartment where I stowed my luggage inside. A few minutes later the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione arrived. They set their luggage beside my compartment. And I heard the whole conversation just like in the book. The piston hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as their family sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved, and then they had Disapparated.

The rain was getting heavy making it difficult to see outside. I locked my compartment door so no one can disturb me. I let Conan and Silver out. I watched Conan fly for a bit then landed on top of her cage. Silver sat beside me and dozed off. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, I saw Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for the three of them, I bought a whole lot of it, Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Pumpkin Juice, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Cauldron Cakes. I shared my food with Silver, Conan, and whoever comes by to say hello to me. Neville came by to say hi then off to see Harry. I heard some of their conversation because their compartment door was open. I even heard their argument with Malfoy. I also heard the glass shattered and Hermione repaired it.

By the rest of the journey no one bothered. I read Hogwarts, A History that was very interesting. I also listened classical music on my ipod. When the train slowed down, I change into my school robes. I put Silver and Conan back to their cages. As the train doors opened I left them at the compartment. I know the house-elves will take them to my dorm whichever house I'm in.

I opened my umbrella and walked slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. I would love to go by boat with the first years because of the rain I'd rather not. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for us outside the station. But I could see it, the Thestrals. Ah yes, I remember like it was only yesterday. I snapped out of it. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting inside the carriage. Then Neville saw and invited me in their carriage. As I got inside the door shut snap. I sat beside Neville while the three sat together.

"Hey Neville, who's your friend?" said Ron.

"Guys, this is Alex Angel. I met her at Diagon Alley" Neville said. "Alex these are my friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

"Hello," I said.

"Hi" said the three.

" Alex, I've never seen you before at Hogwarts. Are you a transfer student or something?" said Hermione.

"Actually yes, yes I am. " I said.

"What house do you think you will be in?" said Ron.

"I've never thought of it but I don't really care where I'm in," I smiled.

"You're the girl at the train when I was buying Cauldron Cakes at the lunch trolley" Harry remembered.

I nodded then look at window beside me. Twenty minutes later we finally arrived at Hogwarts.

'Rain, Rain go away... come again another day...' I sighed.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

She nodded then turned her head and looked at the window. She sighed thinking deeply into her thoughts. She didn't even stared at my scar or me. She's also the girl who were talking to the twins at the Quidditch World Cup. Her hair was red, not the Weasley red, but crimson with gold and silver highlights. Her eyes were chocolate brown. Her skin was fair with rosy cheeks and pink lips. 'Did I just thought about that? No, I like Cho, didn't I? I had a crush on her since last year.' I shook it off as we arrived at Hogwarts.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

Hogwarts is beautiful. It's like a fairytale. Living in a castle as a student instead of a princess. We got off the carriage and dashed up the steps to the door. I looked up and saw the torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase. Then suddenly a large water balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling on to Ron's head and exploded. Peeves the Poltergeist, was the one behind it.

Professor McGonagall had come dashing out of the Great hall.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

I stayed behind while the students went inside the Great Hall.

"Um... Professor?" I said.

"Ah.. You must be Ms. Angel" she said. "The Headmaster told me about you. Just wait here until the rest of the first years arrived."

The First years finally came, then Professor McGonagall said her speech about the houses and Hogwarts. After that she led us inside. The Great Hall is huge, the candles floating above the tables and the enchanted ceiling was amazing. The weather was just like outside. At the Staff Table were the professors sit, in the middle was Professor Dumbledore. Moody's not here yet, the imposter. Then I saw the Twins, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry at the Gryffindor Table. I grinned at them. Professor McGonagall now placed a four-legged stool and the Sorting Hat. For a moment there was silence, then the hat began to sing. (A/N: too long to type)

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished. Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the table.

She called them and the sorting has started. I waited until I was the last one standing. Before I was sorted the Headmaster announced who I am.

"I would like to introduce to you all, our new student, Alex Noel Angel. She was home schooled by her guardians and will be joining the fourth years this year." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Angel, Alex" said Professor McGonagall.

I stepped forward, then Professor McGonagall Put the hat on my head. The hat dropped over my eyes. I waited.

"Hmm," said the hat "Your qualities and characteristics were equally balance. You're brave and courageous like Gryffindor, smart and wise like Ravenclaw, kind and loyal like Hufflepuff, and last cunning and ambitious like Slytherin."

I smiled.

"Oh what's this, a gift from the Founders and Magic herself." Sorting Hat said. "You know what will happen to the people here especially Harry Potter. You understood why they acted like that. eh."

It was like forever before the hat announce my House.

"Hmm... better be **MAGIC**" shouted the hat.

Please Review…


	4. Chapter 4 MAGIC

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's Characters….

**Chapter 4**

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

Alex was still at the entrance hall joining the first years with the sorting. Two professors were not here yet. The Professor of Defense against the dark arts and Professor McGonagall, who is giving the first years the speech. She led them inside and the sorting hat started to sing. I clapped with the rest of the students. The sorting began. Before Alex was sorted Dumbledore announced that she would be joining the fourth years. Alex's sorting took a while then the hat shouted her house.

**"MAGIC**" shouted the hat.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

Everyone began talking. Whispering there's no such House.

"That house doesn't even exist." said a Slytherin.

"The House of Magic is the fifth house of Hogwarts and it does exist." said the hat.

"Excuse, me but since when did Hogwarts had a fifth house?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Since, the Founder's time of course," the Sorting Hat said. "Haven't you all read Hogwarts, A History?"

"No" everyone said.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, would you care to explain." Professor Dumbledore requested.

Hermione stood up and began explaining.

"The House of Magic is the fifth house of Hogwarts since the four Founders time. The only ones who can be in that house must have the all the qualities of the four Founders. Gryffindor's courage and bravery, Slytherin's cunning and ambition, Ravenclaw's wisdom and cleverness, and Hufflepuff's kindness and loyalty. All are balance and equal. Understanding what and who surrounds him/her." Hermione explained.

"When giving or deducting house points to the house of magic, all hourglasses had equal share because it has no hourglass at all. For example, giving her 10 points all four houses will each have 10 points. It goes for deducting points. The House of Magic symbolizes unity of the Four Houses. Some great wizards had been in this house but as years goes by only few were selected until it was forgotten for centuries." Hermione continued.

"Correct, 50 points to Gryffindor." said the Hat. "At least someone had read it."

I took of the hat and put it on the stool. Everyone was still shocked.

"Ah, Ms. Angel, about your dormitory, it's near the Headmasters office. Just go a bit further down the corridor where you will see a portrait of a sleeping dragon. I know that you know how to open it. Ask Tippy the house-elf to guide you." said the Sorting Hat.

I thanked the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and carried them away. Now I don't know where to sit.

"Ms. Angel, you will sit with us for now here at the staff table but tomorrow you will sit with the rest of the students." Professor Dumbledore said. "You will sit here between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape."

I went over and sat at my seat. I could feel everyone is staring at me even with my eyes closed. Then Professor McGonagall came back and took her seat. Professor Dumbledore stood up smiling.

"Now that everyone is in their seats, I have two words for you all," He told us "Tuck in."

Empty dishes filled up magically. And everybody started to eat. While I was eating I looked everywhere and saw everyone I knew that I have met and in the book. Then my head began to hurt as if someone is trying to break into my mind. I shook it off and started to play some music in my head(Decode by Paramore). For the rest of the Feast I played the music to preventing me from thinking.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

"What? Magic" I was shocked. "There's a fifth house"

Everyone was questioning the same thing. I looked at the others they don't know, except for Hermione. She's the one explained the whole thing. The hat gave her 50 points for explaining and being the only one who actually read Hogwarts, A History. She sat at the staff table but only for this evening. Everyone was staring at her, even Snape. I feel her pain. The food magically appeared and everyone started to eat.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

After all of us finally ate, the Headmaster gave the announcements. Meanwhile I was looking at the doors of the Great Hall.

"The Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts -"

'Three, Two, One' I counted.

The doors of the Great Hall banged open. Lightning flashed across the ceiling as the man walked across until he reached to Dumbledore. They shook hands and muttering words I couldn't hear.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly. "Professor Moody."

Only Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped. The rest did nothing but stare.

'More like Professor Impostor' I grimaced.

Finally Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Other wizarding schools will be coming. And only who are of age will be competing.

"Bedtime! Chop, chop!" Dumbledore finished. He sat down and talked to Moody.

The students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry who did not joined the crowd. They were still talking about the Triwizard Tournament. I got up and told the professors goodnight as I catch up with my friends.

"Who's this impartial judge who's to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"I know" I said.

"Who?" said George.

"Or What?" I said. "I'm not telling. Don't even try using the Aging Potion to fool the judge. It won't work. Dumbledore had it all planned."

"How do you know I was thinking of using an Aging Potion to fool the judge?" Fred asked.

"It's a secret." I said playfully. "See you all tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

They set off to the Gryffindor commonroom still talking about the tournament.

"Tippy" I called. Poof!

"Yes, Miss." the house-elf said appeared in front of me.

"Will you please show me the way to the Founder's chambers." I said.

"Right this way Miss" Tippy said.

"Please call me Alex."

"Follow me Miss Alex."

I followed Tippy until we reached to the portrait of a sleeping dragon.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

"Goodnight" said Alex still in the entrance hall.

"Goodnight" All of us said then head towards to our commonroom.

Before going up the stairs I saw a house-elf leading Alex to her room. She's very mysterious and she knows something that we don't. She's like Hermione but not like a know-it-all. She just knows things. Ron and the others were still talking about the tournament.

"She knows something that we don't like a seer." said Fred.

"Please, as if she had seen our future." said Hermione sarcastically. "Divination is a load of trash."

"Maybe, but she was right when she warned us." said Fred "Right, George?"

"Yeah" George agreed.

"But we're still going for it" Both twins said in unison. "Entering the Triwizard Tournament."

"But the Death toll" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Fred. "but that was years ago, wasn't it? "

We went inside the common room and gone off to bed. I rolled over still thinking about the tournament.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5 The Founders

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's Characters….

**Chapter 5**

(Alex' POV)

_I followed Tippy until we reached to the portrait of a sleeping dragon._

The dragon was majestic and pretty dangerous. Its scales were black as the night sky. Sleeping soundly like nothing could disturb it. Too bad I have to wake it up.

"Tippy, do you know how to get inside?" I asked. "Because I don't know how even though the hat told me I know, which I don't."

"But Miss Alex already does knows," Tippy said. "Miss Alex just has to remember what Hogwarts is."

"Thanks Tippy." I said. 'What do I have to do. Think Alex. Hogwarts Crest, the Founders. What do you do to wake up a dragon? I know I have I read it somewhere. '

It took me several minutes to finally know the answer. It was plain too obvious.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, Hogwarts motto." I said.

'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon' I thought. 'What if . . .'

I conjured a feather and started to tickle the dragon. It opened up its eyes and looked at me with its silver eyes.

"Finally, its been a long time since the House of Magic had some students." the dragon said. "What password would you want Miss. . ."

"I'm Alex Angel by the way, and you are?"

"Please call me Night, Miss Alex."

"Nice meeting you Night, oh and the password would be Fire." I said kindly.

The portrait swung open and I went inside. My dormitory was really big. There are five Portraits. One is a picture of Hogwarts. The other four were vacant at the moment. I found my bed at last: a four-poster hung with deep purple, velvet curtains. My trunk had already been brought up. Even Silver and Conan's cages were here. I let them out.

I made history back there. Having House of Magic to be recognize again. Warning the Twins. Telling them hints of what I know that they don't even believe, which kind a good thing I guess. Now I'm here I don't know what to do. Do I have to change anything? Prevent someone to die? I'm happy that I get to learn magic but know I'm alone in this room, I'm totally miserable. Maybe when time goes by I'll learn to love it. I've just realize the dangers I might have to face. What if Lord Voldemort might know about me and would try to get out some information from me? I need to be careful. But I'm in Hogwarts I know I'm safe.

Then someone shouted that startled me.

"Finally!" boomed a voice.

"Godric you're scaring her." said another beside the first.

"Welcome my child I hope Godric didn't scare you." said a woman with blonde hair.

"Yeah Dric, you made her lose her composure." said a man with green eyes.

"I apologize Ms. Angel for surprising you." said Godric. "So did you get our letter."

"Well duh Dric. She wouldn't be here if she didn't got it." said the man. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Salazar Slytherin." Salazar bowed.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff, my dear." said the woman beside Salazar.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw." said the woman beside Godric.

"And last I am Godric Gryffindor at your service." said Godric.

"Oh, um, I'm Alex Noel Angel. Thank you very much for bringing me here." I said.

"Your welcome, Ms. Angel." said Rowena.

"I never thought she would be in the House of Magic." said Godric.

"We all are Dric." said Salazar. "It's been a long time since there were students in this house.

"Well it's good that she's here and it will be much easier to train her and now about her mission." said Rowena.

"I'm sorry dear. You must be wondering why we brought you here Alex." said Helga.

"Yes," I nodded. Having classical music playing background in my head.

"Alex you already know what happen to Harry Potter and Voldemort and his Hocruxes." said Salazar.

"We need you to get Rowena's Diadem, Helga's Cup and Salazar's Locket and replace them with these replicas." said Godric.

"No, you will not destroy the pieces of Voldemort's soul, that's Harry's job. You will transferring them into these replicas so that our relics won't be destroyed." said Helga.

"We will teach you to an ancient spell on how to transfer them from one to the other. You must do it very quickly so that you wouldn't be notice." said Rowena.

"We will also teach you how to defend yourself from certain attacks or events." said Godric.

"Your Occlumency shields are strong but not strong enough. Where did you learn this?" said Salazar.

"I have been practicing meditating for three years. Learning to empty my mind when I'm thinking too much things, it's frustrating. I couldn't stand the silence so I've been listening to different music while meditating. Now every time I'm not thinking music starts playing inside my head." I said to Salazar.

"That is quite unique I must say. I've been trying to see what in your mind but every time I do it I hear only the music and nothing else. But you still need to practice to make it stronger." said Salazar thoughtfully.

"Um excuse me, do I need to prevent something from happening or change anything that will might happen to Harry and the others."

"Just give them hints and if they ask you may tell them but not too much. Learning about your future is not exactly a good thing. Others tend to ignore it or didn't believe that it will happen." said Rowena.

"Yeah, where the fun in that if you know what will happen to you in the future." said Godric.

"What if I will fall in love with someone or that someone might fall in love with me?" I said worriedly. 'What am I saying?'

"Well that is a problem but I guess it depends who it is." said Rowena thinking. "It might change the timeline but we'll just wait when it happen. Tell us immediately Alex if it ever happens."

"Okay,"

I began pacing around my room.

"What are you thinking my dear." said Helga.

"I'm trying to think how am I going to make friends with the other houses." I said.

"Just be your self Alex. That how I met these three." said Godric, pointing at the others.

"Thanks a lot Dric." said Salazar.

"Your welcome." said Godric.

"I don't get it how Godric and Salazar are like best friends." I said wondering.

"Because they are best friends my dear." said Helga.

"Then how..."

"It's was just a rumor Alex, no one knows what really happen back then." said Godric.

"Don't worry we'll tell you someday." said Salazar.

"Okay." yawning.

"Time for bed Alex. It's your first day of classes tomorrow and you have to wake up early." said Rowena.

"Good night and thank you." I said

"Your welcome my dear and good night Alex." said Helga.

"Good night Alex" said Rowena, Godric and Salazar.

The Founder watching me sleep through their portraits.

Please review….


	6. Chapter 6 Classes

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's Characters….

'Thoughts'

"Conversations"

**Chapter 6**

(Alex's POV)

I woke up pretty early the next morning, both nervous and excited.

I went to the Great Hall for breakfast. No body's here yet. 'Well of course most of them are still asleep.' Then at the Ravenclaw Table I saw a girl with blonde hair. None of the professors or students is here and it's lonely to eat alone. I plucked up my courage and went to her table.

"Good morning" I said. "Umm... Hi, Would you mind if I join you?"

"No," said the girl. "Please have a seat. You're Alex Angel."

"Er... yes, yes I am."

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you Luna"

I ate my breakfast with her rather silently. She was reading a magazine. The Quibbler no doubt.

"What's that you're reading?" I asked.

"The Quibbler. My father is the editor."

"Wow."

"Your not teasing me, are you?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Some students do that me."

"Oh... you're a friend to me Luna. Will you be my friend?"

"I would love that"

"Thanks... Care to join me for a morning walk?"

"Sure"

When we got out, the students and professors started to eat. She told me about Hogwarts and some of the creatures she knew even if it's real or not they're not yet discovered. I found her fascinating. We went back to the Great Hall to get our schedules. I didn't have my schedule yet. Then hundreds of owls came with letters and packages. A school owl suddenly drops a letter on my lap.

_Ms. Angel_

_Please meet me at the Headmaster's office to discuss your schedule after breakfast._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I love Mars Bars._

'Hmm... Dumbledore and his sweets.' I sighed.

I said good-bye to Luna as she went off to her class. I head over his office, which is actually near the Founders' Chamber also my room. I gave the gargoyle the password and he let me in. I knocked before I entered.

"Come in" said Dumbledore.

His office was absolutely amazing. Thousands of books at the shelves, Dumbledore's trinkets, the Sorting Hat, and the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. The Headmaster was sitting on his table speaking with the four Head Houses.

"Ms. Angel we we're merely discussing some certain things." said Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling. "Since the House of Magic doesn't have a Head, I will be your Head House and if I'm not around the Four Head Houses will be your Head House. Is it okay with you Ms. Angel?"

"I don't mind, professor." I said.

"Thank you. Now about your schedule, which courses are you going to take?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would like to take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures." I said.

Professor Dumbledore wrote on a piece of parchment my schedule. He gave it to me.

_House of Magic_

_Ms. Alex Noel Angel 's Schedule_

_Monday_

_Morning_

_Herbology - with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Care of Magical Creatures - with Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Afternoon_

_Double Arithmancy - with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor_

_Tuesday_

_Morning_

_Charms - Ravenclaw and Slytherin_

_Afternoon_

_Double Transfiguration - Slytherin and Hufflepuff_

_Wednesday_

_Morning_

_Double History of Magic - with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff_

_Afternoon_

_Potions-with Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Evening_

_Astronomy - Ravenclaw and Slytherin_

_Thursday_

_Morning_

_Double Defense Against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Afternoon_

_Care of Magical Creatures - with Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Friday_

_Morning_

_Herbology - with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Charms - Ravenclaw and Slytherin_

_Afternoon_

_Potions - with Slytherin and Gryffindor_

"Now that's over you may now go to your classes." said Dumbledore. "Professor Sprout will lead you to the greenhouses. You're all dismissed. Ms. Angel if you need anything just come by here in my office."

"Bye Professor" I said. "Thank you."

I followed Professor Sprout to the greenhouses where she will be teaching the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. I caught sight of Neville and strode over where he is. Today we squeezed the pus out of the Bubotubers. It was really disgusting but Neville was great in handling plants. By the end of the class I made friends all of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Next was Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindors and Slytherins. Hagrid wants us to raise Blasted-Ended Skrewts as a project.

'Yeah right. Its for Triwizard Tournament.' I thought sarcastically.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them."

While Hagrid's thinking I blurted out, "Maybe they're obstacles for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament, aren't they?"

"Can't tell you all, that's next lesson Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today." said Hagrid.

For the rest of the lesson some the students were stung and bitten by the Skrewts. I still think they're dangerous. I made acquaintances with the Slytherins but Daphene Greengrass and Blaise Zambini became my friends. I joined their table during lunch time.

My next class was Arithmancy. I followed Hermione and sat beside her. Professor Vector was really nice. The subject was easy because it's like Math and I love Math. By the end of the lesson the Ravenclaws became my friends and Professor Vector didn't gave us homework at all.

We saw Ron and Harry talking about their homework.

"Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly, as we were catching up with them.

"Professor Vector didn't give us any at all." we both said.

I joined them during dinner time. We reached the entrance hall, which packed with people queuing for dinner. We joined the end of the line, when Malfoy called out behind us.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

We turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet. Then he began to read it loudly.

"Draco, please stop it already," I said. "You don't want things to get worse?"

"Why should I Angel?" said Draco. Then he began insulting Ron's mother.

"sigh" I shooked my head. "He shouldn't have done that. After a few minutes he's going to be a ferret."

"What?" said Hermione and Ron, who was shaking with fury.

Then Harry told something about Malfoy's mother. Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Malfoy almost hit Harry with a spell then BANG Professor Moody transfigured Malfoy into a white ferret.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Then he was bouncing the ferret up and down.

"Never - do - that - again" said Moody.

"Professor Moody," said Professor McGonagall. "Is that a student" she shrieked.

"Yep"

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, pulling her wand and a moment later Draco Malfoy reappeared.

"Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Professor Moody seized Malfoy and marched him off toward the dungeons.

"Don't talk to me" said Ron quietly to us as we sat down the Gryffindor Table and started to eat.

"Why not?" said Hermione in a surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret . . ."

Harry and Hermione laughed while I sniggered.

"I liked it when he turned Draco into a ferret but not with the bouncing part." I said.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," Hermione said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it -"

"Alex! Hermione!" said Ron furiously, "You're ruining the best moment of my life!"

"Alex, how do you know Malfoy is going to be turned into a ferret?" Hermione asked.

"I. just. know." I said, "Ask me no more and I won't tell lies."

Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat at top speed again.

"You're going to the library/Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" Harry and I said, watching her.

"Got to," she said thickly. "Loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector -"

"It's not schoolwork," she said. Within five minutes, she had cleared her plate and departed. Then Fred Weasley had taken her seat.

"Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George.

"Super cool," said Lee. "We had him this afternoon," he told us.

They began to talk about Moody's classes. Urgh. I turned and began talking to Neville about Herbology.

Please Review…


	7. Chapter 7 the Champions

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's Characters….

**Chapter 7**

The next two days passed everything had gone smoothly except for Neville blowing up his cauldron again. During potions Professor Snape made Draco my partner. The trio glared at Draco and, by the look of it, will hex him if his going to do anything to me. Draco was civil to me so by the end of the class our potion was perfect. Professor Snape gave us full marks. He didn't give me points like the Slytherin but my reward was no homework. He's being careful for giving the other houses some points. But then again he was in a foul mood because Professor Moody was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I like Moody but not the impostor.

Our Defense Against the Dark Arts class was ok. He taught us about the three Unforgivable Curses. I felt sorry for the spiders that he had used for examples. Better the spiders than me. Unfortunately on the next lesson, Professor Moody will be putting Imperius Curse on us to demonstrate and whether we could resist its effects. It's absurd but useful. Hermione refused to do it and sent out of the room by Moody. All of the students couldn't throw it off. When it was Harry's turn, it was amazing; his eyes were just blank and didn't listen to Moody's command. He still jumped but at the same time stopped himself. Professor Moody kept on putting Harry the curse until he could throw it off. When it was my turn I switched on the music in my head trying not to think and listen to Professor Moody. He raised his wand and pointed it at me, and said, "_Imperio_"

I suddenly felt a wonderful sensation. Then Moody's voice echoing in my brain: "_Dance like a Ballerina. . . Dance like a Ballerina. . . _"

'As if,' an ancient voice said in the back of my brain.

_Dance like a Ballerina. . . _

'No thanks, I rather listened to the music,' said the voice while turning up the volume.

"DANCE NOW . . . " said Moody.

I didn't dance instead I shouted. "It's stupid!"

"Well done!" growled Moody. It's a good thing he didn't do it again on me like he did to Harry.

My classes became more interesting and hard. Our homework piles up and less time relaxing. History of Magic was boring but during Professor Binns lecture I read the textbook. Professor Snape wanted us to research antidotes. We took it seriously just in case he will try to poison us. Professor Flitwick wanted us to read extra books on Summoning charms. Hagrid suggested to observed the skrewts and take down notes on their behavior. I still do to my lessons with the Founders even if they are portraits. It's plenty of work but it's worth it.

Even though I have friends in all of the Four Houses only a few of them were my close friends. I met Cedric Diggory in the library when I was researching some antidotes for potions. He was kind and handsome. Neville was still afraid of Snape and couldn't concentrate on his potions. Hermione was busy organizing S.P.E.W., we just gave her two sickles just to shut her up. I agree with her about house-elves that shouldn't be abuse but freeing the house-elves here in Hogwarts no. Next week, Friday, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving. I noticed for the rest of he week the whole castle was busy cleaning. The staff members seemed to be tense too. Professor Dumbledore told me to join with the Gryffindors at their table on Friday. Well it was in my routine anyway. Every breakfast I'm at the Ravenclaw Table. During Lunch time at the Slytherin table. Break time at the Hufflepuff Table. And at Dinner time at the Gryffindor Table.

Friday came quickly and nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. When the bell rang early, I gone up to my dorm and deposited my bag and books.

"What's the hurry my dear?" asked Helga.

"The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are arriving this evening," I said excitedly.

"Don't forget to put up your shields," said Salazar.

"Be careful Alex," said Rowena.

"Yes," I said. "See you all later."

"You might trip," said Godric. And I did trip on the way out.

"GODRIC," said the three.

"What?" said Godric.

_**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**_

The Head of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Ms. Angel you will be here by my left side." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, professor" I nodded.

The students filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was cold, I saw some students were shivering. I was looking at the sky near the forest for the Beaubatons carriage. The others were looking at the grounds. Then I saw their carriage.

"They're here" I muttered.

Professor Dumbledore heard me and looked up also. He informed the others.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken , the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

A carriage pulled by winged horses lowered to the ground. Their Headmistress came out first then its students. Both Dumbledore and I started to clap; the students, following our lead, broke into applause too.

"My dear Madame Maxine," he said " Welcome to Hogwarts."

While they're talking I was now looking at the lake. Finally, I heard their ship.

"Headmaster and Headmistress the Durmstrang ship is here." I told them while looking at the lake.

"Where?" asked some students looking at different directions like before.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. A few moments later, we heard a splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and a thud of a plank lowered onto the bank. The people of Durmstrang were walking up to the castle with their Headmaster leading them.

"Dumbledore!" he called. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

When he reached Dumbledore they shook hands.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up the castle. "How good it is to be here, how good. . . . Viktor, come along, into the warmth. . . you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold. . . ."

Karkaroff beckoned forward on of his students. Viktor Krum, an international Quidditch player, soon to be champion of Durmstrang. He was beside of Karkaroff. I nodded and so did he. And everyone went inside. The Beauxbatons had chosen their seats at the Ravenclaw Table while the Durmstrang at the Slytherin Table. I sat between Fred and Neville.

"So Alex are going to tell us who the judge is." said Fred.

I was about to answer him when Dumbledore went through his speech.

"The tournament will be officially opened by the end of he feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and the feast begins. The plates in front of us filed with food as usual, but there were a greater variety of foreign dishes.

"So Alex your about to give us an answer when Dumbledore interrupted with his speech." said George.

"You'll find out later." I said as I ate. "Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch are already here."

They looked up at the staff table and saw the two empty seats were filled.

"Here comes dessert." I said happily and ate some chocolate ice cream.

Once the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood up again. Tension filled the Great Hall.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start.

He droned on and on about who are the panel of judges. The tasks for the champions to test them in this competition. And winning the Triwizard cup.

"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

I never thought it would be that mesmerizing. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it. He told us that if anybody wished to participate must write their name and school on a parchment and drop it into the goblet. Tomorrow evening will be the deadline. To ensure that no underage students will participate, he would be placing an Age line. Explaining once the student becomes the champion there will be no change of heart for it is a magical binding contract and must whole-heartedly prepare to play.

"Now, I think its time for bed. Good night to all."

"An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said, his eyes glinting.

"I told you don't do it," I interrupted, "its not going to work"

"Yeah well we're still going for it." said George.

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry stopped to let the walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him.

And then he froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Your welcome Professor Karkaroff. But would you please hurry up and move along. You're blocking the doorway." I said before Professor Imposter comes.

He looks at me and nodded. Without another word, he swept his students away with him.

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. All students, however rise earlier today to submit their names. After Luna and I ate breakfast I went to see the three and the twins. Unfortunately they took the Aging Potion and placed their names into the Goblet. The next moment the twins were thrown off and landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," both Dumbledore and I said in an amused voice.

Halloween evening came at last. The decorations were astonishing.

"So who do you think will be the champions?" asked Ron.

"The girl who look like a veela for Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts." I said dreamily. "Oh, I forgot Harry will also be going to be a champion."

They stared at me waiting for the punch line of a joke.

"How. . . " they said in chorus.

"Well it's too obvious you know." I told them.

"But Alex I didn't even put my name in the Goblet and I'm underage. How am I going to be a champion if there will be only three, one from each school." said Harry.

"Oh, Harry as if you don't know your life." I said "Trouble always find you. You will only get a normal and peaceful life when Voldemort is defeated."

Stunned from what I said nobody spoke for a while.

The time has come when Dumbledore announces the champions. The flames inside the Goblet turned red every time a champion was picked.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

Viktor rise from his seat and went inside the chamber. Applause from all inside the Hall.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." said Dumbledore.

Fleur also went inside as everyone clapped. The Beauxbatons looks disappointed.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

Everyone cheered, especially the Hufflepuff Table. Cedric made his way pat them into the chamber.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you will contribute in a very real -"

Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking as the flame began to turned red again. He caught the parchment and read the name clearly.

_"Harry Potter."_

_Please review…_


	8. Chapter 8 Badges

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's Characters….

Chapter 8

(Harry's POV)

I sat here, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. I was stunned. I felt numb. Surely I was dreaming. Maybe I did not heard correctly. I sat here frozen in my seat. I turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't put my name in," I said blankly. "You know I didn't."

Both of them stared just as blankly back.

"Don't worry Harry I believe you." said Alex.

I felt a rush of gratefulness to her when she said that but how did she know? Never mind that the question who put my name in the Goblet. She's right somehow. I need to talk to her maybe she knows who and what will happen.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving me a slight push.

I got to my feet and went through the door. No body was smiling. It's like in second year again being the suspect of everything.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH—

(Alex's POV)

Harry disappeared behind the door. Professor Dumbledore told us to go to bed and the students went back to there dorms talking about the Four champions especially Harry. Everything was tense. I laughed and my friends stared at me.

"Well good night. See you tomorrow morning." I said as I stood up.

"Wait Alex."

"Yes, Hermione."

"How did you know Harry was going to be a champion? Did you know who did it?"

I frowned thinking how will I answer her questions.

"I'm not going to lie but I will not going to answer fully." I said. "For your first question, as I said earlier it was plain too obvious that he will be a champion. He never actually got a normal school year. First year, he saved the Sorcerer's stone from Voldemort with the help of his friends of course. Second year, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets which Tom Riddle Jr. a.k.a. Voldemort, the heir of slytherin opened to attack the muggleborn students. Third year, a prisoner of Azkaban, who escaped gone after Harry but it turns quite differently when he had known the truth. Now fourth year, forced to join as a champion of the Triwizard Tournament. Every year Voldemort will find a way just to kill him."

"But..." said Hermione. I interrupted her and answered her second question.

"For your second question, yes I know who did it but I can't prove it. Accusing someone without evidence is not a good thing. Innocent until proven guilty."

I know that Professor Moody is an Imposter who is actually Barty Crouch Jr. but I can't tell them that, they'll think I'm crazy. Other is I don't have proof except my books, which I can't show them.

I saw Ron thinking deeply not knowing what to do. I know he was listening but his pride and jealousy were the problem.

"Believe it or not Harry is not the one who put his name in the Goblet. He doesn't like his fame. All he need and wants is the love and support of his family and friends. He never wanted this kind of life. It's a good thing that he never gone off dark or to suicide himself. Worse things might happen." I said.

They just stared, thinking very deeply. Frozen in their position. I already said too much. I hope they will do the right thing and support Harry. I know they will all support him but in the right time and Ron may take a while.

"I already told you what I know. I will still giving hints but I'm not going to mess up too much of what's going to happen. Good night. Harry really need you all right now."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

"What am I going to do Sal? I said too much to them. Do you think they'll suspect or just ignore what I said? I just don't know what to do now. I know tomorrow Harry will going to confront me. I could feel it." I said worriedly.

"You've done great Alex. Don't worry everything will be alright." said Salazar comforting me.

"It's been a long evening. You must be tired and you need to sleep. Try not to think about what happen.," said Rowena.

"Okay. I'll do that." I said. "Where are Godric and Helga?"

"They're speaking with Headmaster. Apparently both of their students are champions. He needs some of their advise." said Salazar.

"And why you two are not with them?" questioningly.

"We knew that you need us so we stayed." Rowena smiled.

"Thank you and good night."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH—

It's Sunday morning, I went down to breakfast and told Luna my worries.

"Don't worry Alex. It will all sort out in the end." she said dreamily.

"Thanks Luna. I know I can always count on you." I smiled.

Harry's not here yet. Hermione must be taking his breakfast to him. Ron is here. I knew this would happen. Harry must be writing to Sirius at the Owlery. I saw Cedric chatting with his friends. I went over to congratulate him.

For the next few days it's been worst for Harry. Most of the student body of Hogwarts did not believe him. During Herbology, the Hufflepuffs were not on excellent terms with Harry. Hermione was between Harry and Ron trying making a conversation, but not exactly working. After Arithmancy I talked to Hermione about Harry and Ron about not talking with each other.

"Do you think I should tell Ron that Harry might die in this competition?" I asked.

"Don't even say that." she said angrily.

"Chill Hermione, I'm just asking if I'm going to tell him that."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH—

(Harry's POV)

This is the worst year I have so far and I haven't got a chance to talk to Alex properly. One time during Herbology she told me to practice my Summoning Charm to get some things off my head. But how, Ron's not speaking with me and the whole school hates me. Sirius hasn't replied yet. During Potions I got detention with Ron because we shouted at Snape for being unfair with Hermione and that both Malfoy and I attacked each other. Stupid badges. Stupid ferret. He's lucky Alex is his partner and Snape as his head house or else I might do really something to him real bad and also to Snape. And then a knock on the dungeon door burst in to my thoughts. It was Colin Creevey, he says that Ludo Bagman wants me.

All the champions must being interviewed and photographed for the Daily Prophet. Great, more publicity. Ludo Bagman said we're doing a wand weighing ceremony. They have to check our wands if it is fully functional. Rita Skeeter will be the one going to write the interview for the prophet. In the middle of our interview, which was very irritating, her quill and parchment began to burst into flames. It was strange. After Mr. Ollivander checked our wands, it was time for photographs. There was a flash but it wasn't the photographer's camera. When he was about to shoot, the camera melted.

"Well what a shame, maybe some other time." said Dumbledore, his eyes were twinkling madly.

I went down to dinner. Hermione wasn't there. I was surprise that Alex, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George joined me at the end of the Gryffindor table. At least I'm not alone. I'm glad they believe and support me when my very own best friend couldn't. I meant Ron.

"Why.." said Fred

"the.." said George

"long..

"face.."

"Harry!" Both of them said. I smiled.

"We believe you Harry. If you're wondering why we're here because we don't want you to feel that you're alone. You have friends." said Ginny slightly blushing.

"Yeah Harry, we're here. Ron was just being a prat not realizing that he had a great friend like you." said Neville.

I'm happy that they're here for me. I wanted to hug them all. We ate dinner and talked about what the first task is going to be. Then I noticed Alex was doing something with one of Malfoy's badges.

"What are you doing Alex?" I asked.

"Oh, I was trying to change the wordings when you tap the badge. Look." she said.

At first it was support Cedric Diggory, she tapped and then support Harry Potter flashed. Next support Fleur Delecour and support Viktor Krum. At the last tap the words formed, unity between the Houses and the Schools.

"That's amazing Alex," said George.

"Yeah, do you think you could make some more." said Fred.

"Ja, but I need all your help." said Alex. "So do you like it Harry."

"Yes and thanks." I said.

"Your welcome."

"Alex, do you know who put my name in the Goblet?" I asked.

"I already told Hermione and the others what I knew. Yes, I know who but I can't prove that they actually did it because I don't have any evidence at all." she frowned.

"You said they. Who are they actually?" said Fred catching every word that she said.

"I can't tell. Many people would hear what will I say, sorry." she said.

She knew who did it but why wouldn't she tell us.

"Could you write their names or their initials?" said Neville.

"Sure, who has a parchment and a quill?"

"I have one." said Ginny.

"Really, I do prefer using pens and notebooks. Much more easier and better."

She wrote not their names but initials. T.M.. (Ginny gasped) , P.P. (I frowned) , and B..(Neville's eyes went wide).

"Please don't show it to anyone else." she said "Burned after reading it."

We all nodded trying to figure out who they are. But Ginny, Neville and I knew one of them. The only person I know who has the initials P.P. is Peter Pettrigrew and T.M.. is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. aka Lord Voldemort. The only initials I don't know is B.. who is he. Neville must have know him. We burned it afterwards.

"I have to get back to my dormitory. You should go as well Harry something is waiting for you there and do practice your Summoning Charm." Alex said.

She passed by me and whispered something.

"Did you like what I did with the quill and camera?" she whispered, her eyes were twinkling. "Haha, Good night everyone."

Then she was gone. She's the one who did that. I didn't even saw her there. Up in the dormitory, I came across Ron.

"You've had an owl," said Ron.

"Oh - right," I said.

"And we've got to do our detentions tomorrow night, Snape's dungeon," he added.

I wanted to talk to him and hit him, but the lure of Sirius's answer was to strong. I read the letter. He wanted to talked to me on November 22. What's going on?

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH—

Please Review...


	9. Chapter 9 Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's Characters.**

**Chapter 9**

(Alex's POV)

Rita's article was published the next day. I destroyed her quill and camera and it still didn't stop her from publishing that article. Harry's life both became even worse and better. Better because he now a small group of friends who support him no matter what but he mostly hangs out with Hermione in the library. Worse because the upcoming first task is getting near. Fred and George helped me duplicating the badge that I change. We got a lot of badges to give to the students and professors in the castle. I sometimes hang out with Harry and Hermione in the library so Harry could talk to someone rather than Hermione, who was always nagging about house-elves and Viktor, who was in the library awful lot too.

"He's not even good-looking!" Hermione muttered angrily. "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky Faint thing-"

"Wronski Feint," said Harry, through gritted teeth.

"Maybe he likes you Hermione." I said.

"Impossible... well its time for lunch." she said.

Both he and Hermione got up.

"Are you coming Alex?" said Harry.

"Nah, I'm just going to finish my charms essay." I said.

They left the library while I finish my essay. Viktor came out behind the bookshelf and sat across the table.

"May I speak to you?" he asked.

" Sure,"

"I'm Viktor Krum by the vay." he said. "And you?"

"I'm Alex Angel." secretly putting a Muffliato spell so no one could hear us.

"Your the girl beside Dumbledore vo nodded at me."

"Yes, that would be me."

"I know that you and Hermy-own are friends."

"Yes."

"How did you know I like her?"

"Well, you were practically stalking her here in the library and during meal times you can't stop looking at her direction."

"You saw that."

"Ja"

"I like her because she was the first girl who didn't like me because I'm famous. And also you."

"I understand," I nodded

"I need help. I don't haff the courage to talk to her or to ask her at the Yule ball." he pleaded. He really like Hermione so much.

"Hmm... After the first task I'll help you. I think she wouldn't object to your invitation if you're the first one who will ask her." I said thinking.

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome. Now if you excuse me its time for lunch. See you soon Viktor" I said headed to the Great Hall.

I found Daphene and Blaise talking, Draco was with them. I sat beside Daphene and started eating while listening to their conversation.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

Alex, Neville and Ginny frequently hanging out with us. It made our friendship much stronger. Neville got a little more confidence about himself. Ginny was not even blushing when she was near me or talking to me. I guess Alex helped them with it. I thanked her for it.

I still hadn't mastered the Summoning Charm. Alex and Hermione kept nagging me to practice.

"Harry I told you to practice, Hermione told me you still hadn't mastered it." I said.

"It's hard to concentrate. Look. _Accio Alex's Quill_." I said, and nothing happen. "See."

"Harry its very simple. Watch." she said. She waved her wand, not even saying the incantation. We waited still nothing.

"Wait for it. Oh here it is." she said. A broom suddenly flew across the Great Hall. It's a Firebolt. It's my broom, no wait there's a name on the handle. It's Alex's broom. She summoned her broom from her room without even speaking.

"All you need is concentration and focus to get what you want. So do you want to fly with our brooms." Alex said, holding her broom.

"Ok, sure. Wait I'll just go get my broom." I said, walking towards the doors.

"No, you stay. Watch and learn Harry." she said stopping me. "Accio Harry's Firebolt." she said loud and clear.

A few seconds later my Firebolt came right in front of me.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Draco's POV)

I know Angel spends her time equally with the Four Houses but she hanging too much with the Gryffindors especially with Potter. Ever since I saw her in the Quidditch World Cup she was very nice to me. Even when sometimes I was rude to her or teasing her or provoking her during lunch she just sits there and smiles at me. Every lunch she hangs out with Daphene and Blaise, sometimes I joined them. I was lucky that Professor Snape made her my partner. She is very beautiful and kind. Pretty smart and cunning too. I should have listened to her when she warned me. She knew it was bound to happen. Her eyes filled with worry makes me want to say I'm alright. She had that smile and grace unlike any other girls I know. I don't exactly know what her blood status is because she didn't want to talk about it or anything about her life. Every time it is mention or ask, she frowns and trying to change the subject. What happened to her that made her act like that. Father is going to kill me, not that he cares about me. He just wants the purity of his family. That's not going to stop me for being friends with her.

It's Saturday and we were allowed to visited Hogsmeade. I was in Honeydukes with Blaise buying some Chocolate frogs. I saw Alex went inside and looking for some Sugar quills. Despite she have many friends, she was alone. Here's my chance to have some alone time with her.

"Hey Blaise I'll catch up with you later. I have some businees to attend." I said, looking at Alex.

"Sure mate, you go get her. See you later." Blaise said, saw who I was looking at.

"Thanks, bye." I said, going towards to her.

"Hi Alex, fancy seeing you here." I said.

She looked up and smiled.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

It's Saturday and third year students and above are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I planed to go to the village and explored it alone for the first time. I brought my camera along. My first picture here was the picture of the four champions. When I got out of the castle I took a lot of pictures of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione must be at the Three Broomsticks, never mind them I wanted to enjoy this day. My first stop was Honeydukes. Different kinds of magical sweets everywhere. I remembered Dumbledore really like Lemon drops. I wandered at the sugar quills section. I wanted to buy one or two Deluxe Sugar Quills for History of Magic. That subject was really boring making me want to sleep. Now if I buy one I could eat while listening or reading.

"Hi Alex, fancy seeing you here." a voice said behind the stack of sugar quills.

'Oh great, so much for spending the whole day alone,' I looked up and smiled. 'Draco Malfoy, why does he have to bother me on my day off alone. Never mind just be nice to him.'

"Hi Draco." I said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good actually, so why are you all alone. Don't you have friends to show you the whole village?" he said.

"I have friends everywhere and they can survive without me for one day. I just want to explore Hogsmeade alone for a while." I said, fighting the urged to frown on his stupid nice questions.

"Oh, okay." he said. "Could I accompany you on your tour of the village?"

"Yes," I said. "Wait, I meant no."

"May I, please?" he said insistently.

"Ok fine, you may and can accompany on my tour of the village." I said. He really wanted to spend some time with me. He's not going to go until he gets what he wants.

For the rest of the day he accompanied me. We went to the Shrieking Shack (but in a distance), Zonko's Joke Shop, the Post Office, and Three Broomsticks. I saw Hermione was alone but I know Harry is with her because she was moving her mouth too much. Ron, Fred, George and Lee Jordan are three tables away from Hermione. Ginny is with her friends. Draco and I got a table far away from them. He even bought me a butterbeer. He's being way too nice to me. What's the catch?

"Thank you Draco for showing me the whole village. It's been really fun." I said. I admit it was fun having him around.

"Your welcome." he said smiling at me.

"Why are you nice to me?" I asked him without even thinking.

"Well I really want to be friends with you Alex. If you're around with the Gryffindors I'll be civil with them." he said.

"Really?" I leaned forward, raising my right eyebrow.

"Yes," he said with determination.

We looked at each other. His eyes are dazzling. Now, this is dangerous. I can't keep my eyes off him.

"Alex! Good to see you." said Blaise arriving on time. "Draco, we need to go somewhere remember."

"Hi, Blaise," I said. Thank God he came.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." said Draco glaring at Blaise.

"See you Alex." said Blaise.

"Later, Alex." said Draco.

"Bye," I said. That was close. I thank Blaise for coming right on time.

I saw Hagrid and Professor Moody were about to leave Hermione. I headed towards her.

"It might make you late for Sirius." Hermione hissed.

"Hi, late for what Hermione?" I asked sitting across her.

"Nothing," she said. "And don't snuck up on me."

"Whatever you say Hermione," I said, turning my head on Harry. "Hi Harry."

"What are you talking about Alex? Harry's at Hogwarts." she whispered.

"Mione I know Harry is just beside me. You and him are probably thinking right now how did I know. Simple, you were talking to yourself too much Mione." I said.

"Keep it down Alex no one is suppose to know." she said.

"Sure," I said. I know tonight is when Harry would know about the dragons and he would be talking to Sirius.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Who do you want to be their date at the Yule Ball?

Alex/Harry

Alex/Draco

or any other person you would like to suggest.

Thank you for those people who review my story.

Please review...


	10. Chapter 10 First task

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling's Characters.

**Chapter 10**

(Alex's POV)

"Helga, when are you four going to teach me that transferring spell?" I asked.

"After the Yule Ball my dear, why?" she said.

"Because I want to get the Diadem first and it must be done before the Third task. The Cup and the Locket would be in the summer."

"Then we will start after the ball. You need to have fun and enjoy yourself for now." said Godric.

"Okay,"

"Is something bothering you Alex?" said Rowena. "I've noticed you've been thinking a lot when you came in."

"Its just tonight Harry will know about the dragons and will be talking to Sirius." I said. "Another is that Draco wants to be friends with me real bad. And he's acting way too nice and weird sort of."

The Founders look at each other and communicating through their minds.

"Maybe he really wants to become friends with you, Alex," said Salazar.

"I guess," I smiled. "Thanks."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

It's Sunday morning and I got up early again. When I reached the Great Hall I saw Ron was alone. He's lonely without Harry and Hermione. I guess he hadn't found a way yet to apologize to Harry. I could introduce him to Luna and join us for breakfast.

"Good morning, Ron," I said.

"Morning,"

"What happened to your forehead?" I asked with concern. "Did something hit you?"

"No, it's nothing." he said.

"Hey, do you want to join me at the Ravenclaw table with my friend?" I said. "She's really nice and odd sort of."

"Okay, sure."

I introduced Ron to Luna and they already knew each other since childhood because Luna live close by the Burrow but Luna often played with Ginny.

I saw Harry waiting for Hermione to finish her breakfast with Ginny. He's probably going to tell her about the dragons.

"Ron how is Charlie these days?" I asked.

"He's fine. You'll see him at the first task. Taking care of the dragons at the forest last evening."

"Did you tell Harry about this?"

"Yes, but through Hagrid. I was worried last night when it was late, so I thought I could wait for him and apologize. But when I've gone down the dormitory he was already they're talking to someone. Then my pride and jealousy got the best of me. Harry hit me with a badge. That's why my forehead hurts."

"At least you tried. Maybe after the first task you could try to apologize again and make sure you do. Here, you could have one of this badges."

I gave him one of the badges that I improvised.

"Thanks," he said.

"You could have one too Luna," I handed one to her.

"Thank you Alex," she said dreamily.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Today's the First Task and it's been two days since Harry have known about the dragons. He had been practicing the Summoning Charm since yesterday. I told him to practice a long time ago so that he could master it already by the time the first task starts. Did he ever listen? No. Always to the last minute.

The First Task has started. Everyone is both nervous and excited. We watched the champions as they faced their dragons. Cedric transfigure a rock into a dog to make the dragon go after it. It worked cause he got the egg but got burned very badly by the dragon. Fleur cast a charm to her dragon to make it sleepy. She got her egg also but the dragon burned her skirt when it snored. Viktor hit a Conjunctivitus curse on his dragon's eye. Because of this half of the real eggs got squashed. Harry summoned his Firebolt and flew around the dragon trying to follow him to leave her eggs. He caught it but got injured because the dragon's tail hit him. Everyone was amazed after that.

"Ron what are you still doing here. Go now with Hermione. This is your chance to apologize." I said. "And make sure you do apologize."

"Thanks Alex!" he shouted as he and Hermione went to Harry.

"Hey Alex, there's a party at the Gryffindor common room, want to come?" said Fred.

"I would love that." I said.

"We'll just get some food at the Kitchens." said George.

"Can I come? I need to visit a house-elf who is a friend of mine." I said grinning.

"Of course you can Alex.," they both said.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

I followed them to the kitchens. We stop in front of the portrait of a fruit bowl. George tickled the pear and it swunged open. Hundreds of house-elves are working in the kitchens.

"Welcome to the kitchens Alex!" They both said.

"Wow"

"Candy!" said Fred.

"Yes, Messer Weasley. What will it be today?" the house-elf said.

"We would like to have some food for we're having a party at the Gryffindor common room."

"We will be delivering them straight to the common room, sirs."

"Thanks Candy. We really couldn't carry it all."

"Your welcome Messer's Weasleys." the house-elf beamed.

"Tippy" I called.

"Yes Miss Alex. What are you doing here in the kitchens Miss Alex." Tippy said.

"I wanted to see you of course. I want to thank you for the great job you've done for helping me."

"I am honored to be at your service Miss Alex." Tippy bowed.

"Your welcome. So do you have any new recruits today?"

"We have miss. Two of them."

"Can I meet them?"

"They are over there Miss Alex by the fireplace."

"What are there names Tippy?"

"They are Dobby and Winky Miss Alex. Dobby is doing quite well with his job but Winky is still depressed for being freed by her master."

"Oh, I doubt she will ever get over it."

"Don't worry Miss Alex we house-elves will make sure Winky will be fine."

"Alex we need to go now to the common room before all of the Gryffindors devours all the food." said Fred.

"Okay, Are you going to charm the custard creams to prank anyone who eats them? The both of you look suspicious."

"Yes, we did charm the custard creams. You're not going tell us how you knew, won't you?" said George.

"Nope, bye Tippy."

"See you soon Miss Alex." Tippy said.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

At the Gryffindor common room.

Everyone was enjoying the party. Ginny drag me into a corner.

"What's the matter Ginny?" I asked.

"Did you or did you not go with Draco Malfoy last Hogmeade weekend?" she interrogated me.

"Yes and No." I said simply. Ginny who was raising her eyebrow.

"No because I went to Hogsmeade alone." I said. "Yes because I bumped into him when I was in Honeydukes and he kept on asking to accompany me around Hogsmeade."

"That was unlike him. It's too nice." said Ginny.

"I know,"

"What about you? You and Harry had gotten pretty close." I said.

"All thanks to you and Hermione. I took both of your advices."

"Great"

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" several people echoed.

Lee passed Harry the egg.

"OI! Don't open it!" I shouted. But it's too late Harry had already opened it. The moment that it opened, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" said Seamus Finnigan. "Sounded like a banshee. . . . . Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was someone being tortured!" said Neville. "You're going have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded like Percy singing. . . maybe you've to attack him while in the shower, Harry."

"I told you not to open it," I said.

"Do you know what was that wailing Alex?" Ginny asked. They all looked at me.

"Yes," I grinned.

"What was it?" everybody said.

"I'm not telling."

"Tell us, Alex, please." said Fred and George with their puppy dog eyes.

"Okay I tell you one day before the second task."

"Alex tell us now, please" said Ron.

"Still no,"

"One clue" said Neville.

"It's already a clue."

"Please..." said Harry.

"Okay, I love to have some water."

"Uh?"

I just smiled. Eating some treacle tart.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

The next few days Rita Skeeter came to our Care of Magical Creatures class. She was going interviewing Hagrid about Harry. I ignored her, still wanting to burned all her Quick-quotes quills. I guess she had a whole stack of it at her house. Draco suddenly drags me behind Hagrid's hut.

"Draco your holding my hand," I noticed.

"Oh, sorry." he quickly letting go of my hand.

"So why did you drag me here behind the hut."

"I'm need to ask you something." said Draco.

"Go on,"

"Will you go to the -"

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid called.

"Come on Draco it's time for lunch." I said.

"I'm coming," he said pouting at the same time glaring at Hagrid.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Draco's POV)

"Class Dismissed!"

"Come on Draco it's time for lunch." Alex said.

"I'm coming," I said.

That big oaf interrupted our conversation. I still have chances as long as no body asks Alex to the Yule Ball. Maybe after lunch I could ask her again. If someone interrupted me again I'm going to ask Uncle Sev to help me out on asking Alex. We went to the Great Hall with Daphene and Blaise. I've been hanging out with them quite often now. While we were eating I've been asking so many questions to Alex, mostly about her favorite things.

"Alex, what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"White"

"Favorite gem?"

"Amethyst"

"Favorite music?"

"Classical"

"Favorite flower?"

"Draco are you going to keep asking me about my favorite things?"

"Yes, now your favorite flower?"

"Lilac. What about the question you were about to ask earlier?"

"Oh, about that"

"So what are you going to ask me again?"

"Alex, will you-"

"Draco!" someone shouted.

Damn, another interruption. This is the second time today. It was Pansy Parkinson who shouted and interrupted our conversation.

"What is it now Pansy?" I said

"Draco, why are you with her?" Pansy demanded.

"Because I want to Pansy. We're friends. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Will you please stop making a ruckus," Alex said emotionlessly, while looking at her fingernails. "He has the freedom to choose who he wants to be with."

"No one ask your opinion you filthy little mudblood." Pansy said.

Everyone gasped. Alex still looking at her fingernails as if she heard nothing. I frowned at Pansy remembering the same exact lines on Granger.

"It's because of you Draco stops hanging out with us."

"That's your problem not mine." Alex said.

"You hang out with everyone, however, with Gryffindors are much more close. Hangging out with Potter, now you're stealing my Draco you mudblood."

There is no emotion on Alex's face. I don't know how could she react so calmly with this kind of insult.

"Are you even listening to what am I saying, mudblood?"

"Are you finish now? Of course I am listening. I choose to ignore it because I think it's full of nonsense and that your jealous." Alex now looking at Pansy. "Draco and I were having a conversation and you interrupted us. It's very unlady like of you Miss Pansy Parkinson, being born in a high-class society. Insulting someone you don't really know is low."

"Why you... Draco and I are engaged."

"And I'm a princess. I really don't care. Please wash your mouth from saying those pathetic insults, it's so last century."

"What's going on here?" Professor Snape came.

"I'm sorry sir, we were just having some disagreements." Alex said.

"Make sure it won't happen again, Miss Angel"

"Yes, professor."

The bell rang. It's time for the afternoon classes.

"See you later Daphene, Blaise and Draco. Oh and Draco our conversation will be postponed for a while and try to find a place were no one could interrupt us.

"Ok"

"Later."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Thank you for the reviews…

I apologize for not updating sooner.

erikatristens suggested that it should be an Alex/Draco pairing so that Harry can ask Ginny to the Yule ball.

No, I will not do a Alex/Luna and Draco/Harry pairing. Sorry...

Please Review...


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Task part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's Characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Chapter 11 **

(Draco's POV)

I went to Uncle Sev's chamber after dinner. I need him to help me on my quest on asking Alex out. I knocked on the door and waited until he let me in.

"Come in"

"Good evening Uncle."

"Good evening to you too Draco. What would be the problem?"

"I want to ask Alex to the Yule ball but every time I tried someone always interrupting us. I need your help Uncle Sev before anyone could ask her to the ball. I'm sure Potter will ask her or that Weasley."

"Fine but you had one chance. I'll hold her back at Potions after class. That's it, if it fails your on your own."

"Thank you Uncle Sev."

"Your Welcome"

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

"Alex, how come you were calm when Parkinson was insulting you?" Hermione asked during dinner, the others listened carefully on what am I about to say.

"Because I don't want to give her the satisfaction that she wants." I said. "And she doesn't even know if she's right or not. She doesn't know anything about me."

"Why Alex, do you know if your muggleborn or not?" Neville asked.

"I don't know if I'm muggleborn born or not. I'm adopted by my parents since when I was a baby." I smiled.

It's true that I'm adopted. My parents told me when I was twelve years old. It was a shock at first but accepted it because I love them very much.

"Oh.."

"It's okay." I said.

"Why do you even hang out with the Slytherins? "Ron questioned.

"I want to be friends with everyone. I am in the House of Magic. I symbolize unity."

"Blaise and the girl you hang with are maybe okay because they're neutral, but why with Draco?" asked Harry.

"He wants to be friends with me."

"But they're evil Alex," said Ron

"No one is born evil Ron."

"Except for Voldemort," said Harry.

"Him. He just have a difficult childhood, like you Harry, but he chose a much different path."

A girl from Hufflepuff came and gave me a letter.

"Alex, Professor Dumbledore wants to give you this." the girl said.

"Thanks, Hannah."

"Your welcome." she said.

I read it.

_Ms. Angel,_

_Please come to my office after dinner._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"Dumbledore wants me to his office." I told them.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"He didn't mention any. See you all tomorrow."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

At the Headmaster's Office

"You want to see me Professor." closing the door.

"Ah yes, Ms. Angel, please sit down." he said.

"What would be the problem professor?"

"Nothing my dear, I'm just going to inform you about the Yule Ball we're having this Christmas."

"Oh."

"It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guest. The ball will be open to fourth years and above. Although you may invite a younger student if you wish."

I nodded with understanding. Of course I already know this.

"Dress robes will be worn," the Headmaster continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall."

I remembered suddenly that Draco have been trying to ask me something since this morning. Couldn't it be he was asking me to the ball? Maybe.

"Do you have any questions, Ms. Angel?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing sir, I understand fully."

"Then you may now go my dear, good night." he said.

"Thank you professor for telling me," I said, "and have pleasant night."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Draco's POV) Potions class

"It seems Ms. Angel and Mr. Malfoy are the only ones have succeeded to make their antidotes." Professor Snape sneered.

Everyone was quiet. The Gryffindor's were glaring at Professor Snape and me.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." he said.

The Slytherins cheered. He still doesn't give Alex some house points. He's avoiding giving the other three houses some points.

"Ms. Angel stay behind after class for your reward." he said, " You too Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Professor." Alex said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Now, Class dismissed." Professor Snape.

Everyone got out except Alex and me. Potter, Weasley and Granger stayed behind waiting for Alex.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape shouted. "I already told you three to GET OUT!"

The trio glared at Professor Snape as they head out the dungeon. I smirked.

"Now that's taken care off, here." Professor handed something to us.

"What is this Professor?" Alex asked, examining the box she was holding.

"Is this the reward you are saying earlier, Professor?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Don't open it here." he said. "And don't let the others see it, understand."

"Yes, sir." Both Alex and I said. "Thank you Professor,"

He nodded and left the two of us alone. Alone in the dungeon with Alex. This is my chance to ask her.

"See you later Draco," she said, walking towards the door.

"Wait Alex." I said, grabbing her hand stopping her.

"Yes Draco." turning her head and met my eyes. My heart began to beat faster than normal.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" I finally said it. The question I wanted to ask her for days.

There was a long pause. Alex still hadn't said anything. We stared at each other. Her brown eyes are beautiful.

"Alex, are you still with me? Hello,"

"Yes," she said.

"Is that a yes for going to the ball with me or for asking you if your still here?"

"Yes, I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you," she said smiling at me.

I hugged her. She said yes to me. She's going to the ball with me. Yes. Take that Potter.

"Um Draco, I can't breath." she said.

"Sorry," letting her go.

"We should go now." she said. "The trio will be furious if I stayed much longer here."

We left the dungeons and made our way to the Great Hall. She had gone and sat with the Gryffindorks. They were asking her if I did anything to her. Stupid Gryffindors as if I'll hurt her. Alex glances at me for a moment smiling. I smiled and turned my head and began to eat.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

I can't believe I said yes to Draco. Well he is handsome and kind to me. He also hugged me after I said yes. He's really nice and the way he holds me was really...

"Alex... Alex.." Hermione kept calling me.

"Yes, Hermione," I said, snapping out of my daydream.

"We've been calling you since you got out the dungeons with Malfoy." she said.

"What happen when Professor Snape held you and Malfoy back?" Ron asked.

"Did they do anything to you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing happened," I glanced at Draco for a moment and smiled at him. He returned a smile and began to eat.

"Alex, you're not telling us something." Hermione said.

"That would be classified information." I said.

"Alex, why are you blushing?" Ginny asked.

"Am I?" I could feel my cheeks were hot.

"He didn't do it, did he?" she asked looking over at Draco.

I grinned. Confirming her suspicion.

"He did, your so going to tell me about it later." she said.

"I'll tell you in my room."

"Why tell her and not us?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell Ginny and Hermione. Not to you boys. This is some girl stuff information."

"Alex..." he whined.

"She already said no Ron." Ginny said.

"Your no fun."

"Alex, Ginny. Could the two of you go to the library with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Mione."

"Of course I'll come."

"Harry, Ron by the time I'm back at the common room I expect that the both of you will finish your homework."

"Yes, Hermione." Ron and Harry said.

We finished our dinner and went to the library.

"What are we looking for again Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Some more information about house-elves." she said.

I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner I saw Viktor.

"I'll try to find over there."

"Sure Alex." Hermione said not taking her eyes off the books.

I went over where he is.

"Hi Viktor," I said.

"Hi," he said.

"Just go over there and ask her. I'll get Ginny out of the way."

He nodded.

"Hey Ginny, will you help me over here?" I called her.

"Okay,"

Viktor went over to Hermione and talked to her. He told her that he wanted to talked to her since the first time he met her. He didn't met any girl like her. Hermione was shocked. Ginny and I were listening behind the bookshelf.

"Vant to go to the Ball vith me, Hermy-own?" he said.

"I would think about it" Hermione said.

"I'll vait for your answer tomorrow, here."

"Okay,"

Viktor left. Ginny and I acted as if we didn't heard anything from the conversation as we approached Hermione.

"What happened to you Hermione?" I asked.

"Later when we're inside your dormitory." said Hermione.

We left the library and went to my dorm.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

"Good evening, Night," I said. After I tickled him.

"Password," he said.

"Water," I said, I changed it after the First Task.

He let us through and went inside. The Founder's portraits were empty. They must be at Dumbledore's office.

"Wow Alex, your room is amazing." Ginny said.

"Thank you. Hermione you're going to tell us something." I sat at the couch as they did the same.

"Viktor just asked me to the Yule ball." she said.

"You mean Viktor Krum?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him I'll think about it"

"Why?"

"I wanted Ron to ask me."

"Hermione, forget my brother for a moment. It will take him a while to even realize that you're a girl." Ginny said.

"But..."

"Hermione, he won't realize how important you are to him if you don't go with Viktor." I said.

"I'll think about it." she said.

"Now, Alex what happened between you and Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"He asked me to the Yule Ball." I said.

"And your answer is?" said Hermione.

I grinned widely.

"You said yes." said Ginny. I nodded still grinning. "Did something happened after that?"

"He suddenly hugged me after I said yes." I said softly.

They giggled.

"Why did you said yes to him? I mean he's mean and arrogant." said Hermione.

"Not to mention he is handsome and prideful." said Ginny.

"He's the first boy who asked me to the Yule Ball," I said. "and he is nice to me."

"Alex, please be careful when you're with Malfoy. I don't trust him." said Hermione.

"Me too." Ginny nodded.

"Thanks for the concern." I said.

"It's almost curfew. Good night Alex," said Hermione.

"Good night, Alex." Ginny said.

"Good night."

I took a shower after they were gone back to their common room. I remembered the reward Professor Snape gave me. I was about to open it when...

"Alex! Is it true that you're going to the Yule Ball with Draco Malfoy?" Godrick shouted.

"Godrick stop it," said Rowena.

"Yes, dear." he said.

"Is it true Alex?" Salazar asked.

"Sal, how could you?" said Helga.

"Sorry, my love." he said.

"What's going on with them?" I asked.

"They had a bet who you're going with at the Yule Ball." said Helga.

"And..."

"And they bet it's either you're going with Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy." said Rowena.

"What?"

"Are you really going to the Yule Ball with Draco Malfoy?" Godric asked.

"Ah. . . yes."

"You owe me Sal." Godric said.

"Yeah, yeah." Salazar said.

"I'm confused," I said.

"Well my dear, Godric bet that you'll go with Draco to the ball and not Harry. While Salazar countered him." Helga answered.

"And?"

"Whoever won will be the first one who will teach you at our lessons after the ball." said Rowena.

"Okay."

I remembered Professor Snape's reward. Maybe I'll open it on Christmas Day. Now all I have to do is convince Harry to go with Ginny to the Ball.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Please Review...


	12. Chapter 12 Unexpected Task part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.**

**Chapter 12**

(Harry's POV)

I still need to find a partner. I could ask Cho or Alex or maybe Ginny. I'm confused whom I will ask.

"Harry,"

"Oh. . . Hi Alex,"

"Whom are you going with to the Yule Ball?" she said.

"I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Oh... If you're going to ask Cho Chang, don't bother asking her."

How does she know that I might ask Cho to the ball. She will never tell me anyway.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's going with Cedric Diggory."

Well that sucks. Maybe I could ask Alex.

"What about you?"

"Someone already asked me."

Why do the first two girls I want to ask in my mind have already have partner.

"Can you suggest anyone? I really need a partner for the Yule Ball."

"What about Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny. That's it I could ask her but the problem is Ron.

"Ginny? I could ask her, but Ron will be mad at me when he learns that I'm taking his little sister to the Ball."

"Just tell him that you and Ginny are going as friends. Besides he will let Ginny go with you but don't tell him yet."

"That could work."

"Make sure you ask Ginny before anyone does."

"Thanks."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

I followed Hermione to the Gryffindor common room after dinner.

"Fairy Lights." Hermione giving the password.

We climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" We said, coming over to join them.

"Because - oh shut up laughing, you two - because Ron have just been turned down by the girl he asked to the ball!" said Ginny.

That shut Harry and Ron up.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," said Ron sourly.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily.

But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.

"Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl. . . ."

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well - you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners,"

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh did I?" said Hermione, "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again.

"It's not going to work, Ron." I said.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said. "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!"

And she stormed off toward the girl's dormitories.

"She's lying," said Ron flatly, watching her go.

"She's not," said Ginny quietly.

"The two of us were there when he asked her." I said.

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny.

"I was thinking if I'm going to tell you or not, but seeing the way you treated Hermione I'm not going to tell you anything at all." I said. "My advise in the future, when there's a ball or a party ask her first before anyone else does."

"Right," said Ron, who looked extremely put out, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just -"

"He already asked me," said Ginny,

"What!" Ron shouted. "You asked my sister to the ball!"

"She's cool and we're going to the ball as friends." said Harry. "And you're going to let her go with me a minute ago."

"Oh right, okay." Ron said, "I'm warning you if anything happens to her. . ."

"I can take care of myself, Ron." said Ginny sternly.

"Relax, Ron," I said.

"Alex, does anyone already ask you?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry."

"Who are you going with?"

"Not telling."

"Now, I'm the only one who hasn't got a partner." He looked really miserable.

"Why don't you ask Luna?" I said.

"Loony?"

"Ginny, how could you?" I said a little bit angry.

"Sorry,"

"Why don't the three of you go have some dinner and Ron ask Luna." I said.

They nodded. We headed out the portrait hole. Ginny and Ron needed to have a decent dress robes. Maybe the Room of Requirement could provide some robes.

"Ginny, Ron, tomorrow I need you to come with me somewhere."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

"You two need some decent dress robes for the Yule Ball." I told Ron and Ginny.

"You don't need to buy us dress robes Alex. We already have one." said Ginny, Ron nodded.

"Who said I'm buying the bought of you some dress robes." I said, "I know you two already have one but I want the two of you wear something much more better."

"But -" said Ron.

"No buts. Now follow me." I said. I was thinking that the Room of Requirement might grant what we need for the ball."

We arrived at the seven floor where the Room of Requirement is located.

"The both of you close your eyes." I said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just do it."

They close their eyes and I started to walk back and fort.

_'We need to have Dress Robes for the Yule Ball. . .We need to have Dress Robes for the Yule Ball. . .We need to have Dress Robes for the Yule Ball. . .'_ I thought as I passed the corridor three times.

Then an elegant door appeared.

"You can open them now." I said.

"Where did that door came from?" asked Ginny.

"Never mind that," I said approaching the door. "Follow me."

Inside are a vast varieties of dress robes from different times. Now all we have to do is to pick a dress robe we want.

"I told you I'm not buying anything. All these were here all the time waiting to be use." I said.

"There's a whole lot of robes to choose from." said Ron.

"Yes well, just pick what you want to wear to the Yule Ball. Call me if you need any help okay. Or maybe just tell the room real hard what you need actually."

They nodded and we started looking the robes that we want.

A simple beautiful white dress robe caught my eye. It was like the one of the Greek goddess would wear.

I noticed a label on it.

_This Dress Robe can change into any color based on the partner's personalities or values in life._

It's like a mood ring. This is perfect for me to wear for the Yule Ball. I will be able to wear different colors while wearing the same dress robes. I wonder what color would he be.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Draco's POV)

I saw Alex was with Potter again. Why does she always have to be with them. I need to talk to her about where would we meet on the Yule Ball.

"Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?" said Weasley.

Someone asked the mudblood to the Yule Ball and not Weasley.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me." said the mudblood.

"You're joking, Weasley!" I said, behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked her to the ball? Not the long-molared Granger?"

I carefully choose my words in front of Alex. She looked at me with no emotion. Potter and Weasley both whipped around, but Granger said loudly, waving to somebody over my shoulder, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

I went pale and jumped backward, looking around for Professor Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" said Granger scathingly, and she, Potter and Weasley went up the marble staircase laughing heartily.

Alex waiting for them to disappear out of our sight.

"Don't worry Draco, even if you're a ferret, I still think you're handsome," Alex smiled weakly. "But what you said is still inappropriate."

What she said overwhelmed me. Yeah, well I still can't help my self on insulting those three.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," I said meekly. "Alex, I'm just going to ask where will we meet tomorrow at the Yule Ball."

She told me on how we will meet tomorrow. How come I never thought of that. She is very smart and sneaky. Oh the look on Potter and Weasley's faces, also Pansy are priceless. This is great. I'm glad that I met her.

"Don't even think on insulting Hermione tomorrow." said Alex.

"Why?"

"One because hex you if you do and two because you will be surprise who her partner is."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13 My Angel and Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Character's.**

**Chapter 13**

(Alex's POV)

I woke up early on Christmas Day. Today's the day of the Yule Ball. I can't wait what will happen later this evening. There was a large pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I started opening them one by one. Mom and Dad had given me a diary; Luna had given me the latest edition of Quibbler, a note said that she had already had me subscribed. Hermione, a box of Chocolate Frogs; Ron, a box of Bertie Bott's every Flavor Beans; Harry, a photo album; Ginny, a handmade charm bracelet; Nevile, a book about flowers; Fred and George, a box of Zonko's products; Daphne, a perfume; Blaise, a book about pureblood etiquette; Draco, a white ribbon.

I remembered the reward Professor Snape had given to Draco and me. I opened it. To my surprised it was a necklace. It was simply beautiful. The pendant is an emerald gem shaped like a teardrop.

"Merry Christmas, Alex!" said the Founders.

"Merry Christmas to all of you too." I said.

I headed to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. Luna was there sitting alone again.

"Merry Christmas, Luna," I said, "Thank you for the gift you gave me. I love it."

"Merry Christmas, Alex," said Luna, "No problem. I love the earrings you gave me."

"Your welcome."

For the rest of the morning I read the book about pureblood etiquette. It will become in handy someday. Draco kept staring at me during lunch. I tried not to notice it.

"Daphne, thank you for the perfume you gave me," I said.

"You welcome, the necklace you gave me is very beautiful." She said.

"Hey, Alex thanks for the gift." said Blaise. "Did you find mine useful?"

"Yes, thank you for the gift you gave me Blaise. It was very useful indeed."

Draco was about to say something until Pansy took him away from us. She will be surprise tonight when she learns that I am Draco's partner.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and I changed into our dress robes up in our dormitory. I noticed Ron's dress robes looked different than the ones he had before. It was now a midnight blue dress robes.

"Ron, where did you got that dress robe?" I asked.

"From Alex." he said.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Ginny was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

"Hi Harry," she said.

Ginny looked very beautiful indeed, in robes of sparkling gold. It was breath taking. I hardly can't take my eyes off from her.

"You look beautiful." I said before I stopped myself.

"Thanks," she blushed, "Luna's going to meet you at the entrance hall," she added to Ron.

"Right," said Ron, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"

Ginny shrugged. "Shall we go down then, Harry?"

"Okay," I said. Fred winked at me as I passed him on the way out of the portrait hole.

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all miling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Ginny found Alex's friend, Luna, and led her over to Ron and I.

"Hi," said Luna, who was looked very pretty indeed in bronze robes.

"Harry, this is Luna Lovegood." said Ginny.

"Hi," I said.

"You're Harry Potter." she said dreamily. " Hi Ron." she added.

"Hi," said Ron, not looking at her, but staring around at the crowd. "Oh, no . . ."

He hid behind me because Fleur Delacour was passing.

"Where's is Hermione?" he said again.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in my opinion made him look like a vicar. He doesn't have his partner with him. Not that I care anyway. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Theodore Nott's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, I was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkoroff. Krum was at front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes I didn't know.

"Alex looks magnificent," said Luna.

"She is," said Ginny.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Draco's POV)

"Draco who are you going with?" Pansy demanded.

"Shut it Pansy!" I said, "I told you a hundred of times stop pestering me who I'm going with."

She pouted and gone off to Nott. Honestly, couldn't she be more annoying.

"Hey, mate good luck tonight." said Blaise. He was wearing dress robes of royal blue. He has asked Daphne to go with him the day after Professor Snape announced to us about the Yule Ball. Blaise was unsociable but because of Alex he now had us as his friends.

"Come on, we need to get up to the Great Hall." said Daphne.

I was the one who led the Slytherins to the Great Hall. When we got to the entrance hall, I saw Potter was looking at my direction. He will be surprise when he learned who my partner is. The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkoroff. Krum was at front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes I didn't know.

"Alex looks magnificent," said a blonde girl.

"She is," said Weaslette.

Alex was going down the marble stairs, smiling. She was wearing a heavenly white dress robes like the Greek goddesses would wear. Her earrings were the moon and the sun. Her necklace was a single teardrop emerald. On her hair was the ribbon I gave her. She stopped in front of me waiting.

"You looked gorgeous, my angel." I said as I kissed her hand.

"You looked handsome, my devil." Alex said teasingly. The curious thing that happened, when she clutched my arm her white dress robes turned into silver.

"How?"

"Magic, Draco." she said.

I turned towards Potter and Weasley, they were glaring at me with so much hate. Pansy on the other hand was glaring at Alex with jealousy. I smirked, nothing like a good entertainment. I also noticed a lot of students and teachers were staring at us. Most boys were staring at Alex. I never knew how popular Alex is to everyone. Maybe because for being the only student in the House of Magic and also she is the symbol of unity.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

I turned my head and saw where Ginny and Luna was looking at. Alex was descending the stairs with dress robes of heavenly white. She looked like a goddess, no, an angel. To my horror, she stopped in front of Malfoy. There is no way that Malfoy's partner is Alex.

"You looked gorgeous, my angel." Malfoy said as he kissed her hand.

"You looked handsome, my devil." Alex said teasingly. The curious thing that happened, when she clutched his arm her white dress robes turned into silver.

"How?" Malfoy asked.

"Magic, Draco." she said.

He turned towards us, apparently both Ron and I were glaring at him with so much hate. I saw Pansy on the other hand was glaring at Alex with jealousy. Malfoy smirked. I really hate him. Why does Alex have to go with him. I also noticed a lot of students and teachers were staring at them. Most boys were staring at Alex. She's very popular not that she noticed it.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

"See you later" said Ginny to Ron and Luna.

Cedric and Cho were close to me; I looked away from them. My eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. My jaw dropped. It was Hermione. I couldn't understand why I hadn't spotted it before.

"Hi, Harry!" she said. "Hi, Ginny!"

"Hi, Hermione!" said Ginny. She must have known all along.

When the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy gaped at her as she walked by with Nott. Alex waved at us grinning as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her, or maybe it's just Alex is with him. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her.

Once everyone else is settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told us champions and our partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. We did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as we entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

Ginny walked beside me gracefully. Like Alex a lot of boys were staring at Ginny. I twinge in my heart felt irritated the moment I thought about it. I caught sight of Ron and Luna as I neared the top table. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Luna was looking dreamily.

"Oh no," Ginny whispered.

"What?"

"Percy,"

All the judges were there except for Mr. Crouch. Percy must be filling in for him.

"Harry, will you sit beside Percy please," she begged. She stared at my eyes.

"Sure,"

When we reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him.

"You better take care of my sister Harry." he said when I took the seat beside him. "If you don't something very bad will happen to you."

"Don't scare him Perce." said Ginny. "and I could take care of myself.

"I've been promoted," said Percy. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Please Review...


	14. Chapter 14 Yule Ball

**Chapter 14**

(Draco's POV)

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked us to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon. The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause. The champions and their partners stood up. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; they walked onto the brightly lit dance floor. They were the ones who led the first dance. After a few minutes everyone joined in.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"Of course." said Alex, holding my outreached hand. I led her to the dance floor.

I never knew that Alex knows how to dance. She was graceful, beautiful and talented. Blaise and Daphne were dancing nearby. We were dancing like were the only ones in the room. My eyes never left her's.

I heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipes. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more. They struck up a new song, which was much faster.

"Draco, let's switched for a moment." said Blaise. I hesitated but agreed.

"You don't mind, do you Alex?" I asked her.

"No." she said. "It would be my pleasure."

She took Blaise arm, her robes turned into royal blue.

"How does she do that?" Daphne asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Changing her dress robes into a different color."

"Magic. Can I have this dance?"

Daphne nodded. While we're dancing I kept a close eye on Alex. A few minutes later she was dancing with Professor Snape. I didn't know Uncle Sev could dance. Alex robes turned into emerald green.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"How did you know?"

"You can't stop yourself from looking at her." said Daphne, looking at Alex who was now dancing with Professor Dumbledore. Her robes were now deep shade of purple.

"I suppose, I do like her."

The song ended. I was about to asked Alex when -

"Draco!" Pansy yelled.

"What now, Pansy?" I said.

"I didn't have a chance to dance with you yet." she demanded.

I rolled my eyes and brought her to the dance floor. She kept on nagging why I asked Alex to the ball. I didn't listened much to her talking. I was busy looking at Alex, who was now dancing with Cedric Diggory. Her robes were now yellow. Oh this is going to be a long night.

Alex danced with quite a few boys (did I say few, I mean a lot). Every time she danced a different guy her robes turned into a different color. When she was dancing with one of the Weasley twins (I think Fred was his name) her robes turned scarlet, while with the other twin her robes turned crimson. Her robes turned bronze when she was dancing with Longbottom. When she danced with Viktor Krum, her robes turned blood red. She danced a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She even forced Weasley and Potter to danced, who were just sitting at a corner table talking about something. When she was dancing with Weasley her robes turned maroon, while with Potter her robes turned gold.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled at my ear, which cause me to stop looking at Alex.

"Pansy don't yell at my ear." I said. "Geez."

"Stop looking at Angel." she said. "She's not good enough for you."

"We're just friends Pansy." I said.

"Maybe for her it is," she said. "But for you it's just more than friends and I don't like it."

The song ended. I left Pansy to find Alex. I couldn't find her inside the Great Hall. I went to the entrance hall and found the front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as I went down the front steps, where I found myself surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large cone statues. I could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. I set off along one of the winding paths through the rose bushes. Reaching a large stone reindeer now, over which I could see the sparkling jets of a fountain.

I found her sitting on a stone bench near the fountain sleeping. Her eyes were close and her lips slightly parted. Her white robes shone into the darkness around her. The moonlight bathed her entirely. She truly looked like an angel. I don't know what's going on with me but I leaned over her and kissed her softly. Her lips tasted liked cherry. I quickly pulled away trying not to be obvious as she slowly opened her eyes. Trying to see who's in front of her. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh it's only you, Draco." she said, looking at me curiously.

"What are you doing here outside?" I asked.

"I feel that it was getting hot inside the hall so I step outside to have some air." she answered.

"I was looking for you but you're not inside the hall." I said.

"Sorry,"

She looked so cute when she said it.

"You're forgiven." I said. "Let's get inside before you could catch a cold."

She nodded.

"Thanks Draco." She kissed me on the cheeks.

We made our way inside. I got her some drinks. I never thought she would do that. She doesn't know that I kissed her while she was sleeping. Should I tell her. Will she hate me. I don't want that to happen. I guess that will be my little secret now.

We danced one last song before going back to our common rooms. When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud of applause and started to went their way to the entrance hall. We were the only ones left when I escorted her to the entrance hall.

"Good night, Draco." said Alex, "I had a wonderful evening with you."

"Good night, Alex." I said. I headed back to the common room. Blaise and Daphne were waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Daphne asked. Blaise was staring waiting for me to answer.

"It was excellent." I said. "Good night."

I never felt so happy in my life. I got to kiss Alex and I got a kiss from her even it is on the cheeks. A Malfoy always gets what he wants.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

The stage was set and the Weird Sisters started play slow. The Champions and their partners started to moved at the middle of the dance floor. They were the ones who will start the first dance. Harry has no idea what was about to happen until Ginny told him. They looked like the perfect couple. A few minutes later everyone joined them. I saw Ron was sitting with Luna, glaring at Viktor Krum. I have to make him dance in some way.

"May I have this dance?" Draco said suddenly, clearing my thoughts.

"Of course," I smiled, taking his outreached hand. he took me to the dance floor.

Draco was a fabulous dancer. I guess his mom taught him. Our eyes were lock together. It is as if we're the only ones in the room. Something deep inside me wanted to love him with all I have. The other was rejecting it for I am not that girl. I have a mission to do and it might mess up everything.

I heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipes. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more. They struck up a new song, which was much faster.

"Draco, let's switched for a moment." said Blaise. Draco hesitated for a moment but agreed.

"You don't mind, do you Alex?" he asked me.

"No." she said. "It would be my pleasure."

I took Blaise arm, my robes turned into royal blue. He led me to the middle of the dance floor. Blaise was also an amazing dancer.

"So Alex, How do you do it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Changing your robes into different colors?"

"Blaise, it's magic." I said.

"You know Draco likes you." he said suddenly.

"I know he likes me. That's because we're friends." I said.

"I mean -"

He stopped as Professor Snape stood behind his back.

"I think it's my turn now." he said.

"Of course Professor." said Blaise.

He step aside and went along to find Draco and Daphne. Professor Snape held me gently (my robes turned emerald green) and we began dancing. I didn't know Professor Snape would actually danced. A lot of people were surprised that Professor Snape was dancing. I can't blame them.

"The necklace suits you Ms. Angel." he said.

"It is beautiful. Thank you professor." I said.

"Not a problem," he said.

"Excuse me Severus but may I have a turn with Ms. Angel?" said Professor Dumbledore, appearing behind me. My robes were now in deep shade of purple when I was dancing with Professor Dumbledore.

The song ended. I had a pretty long night. I danced with quite lot boys. Every time I danced a different guy my robes turned into a different color. Cedric asked me to dance and my robes turned yellow.

"Alex, I'm really glad I get to dance with you. We hardly even talk during break times." said Cedric.

"Well I guess because we're both busy. But I'll try to be in the Hufflpuff table more whenever break time."

"Thanks."

"It's alright and I thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

"So You and Cho." I said.

"Yeah, I plan to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight."

"Good luck."

When I was dancing with one of the Weasley twins (I think it was Fred) my robes turned scarlet. While with George my robes turned crimson.

My robes turned bronze when I was dancing with Neville.

"Neville I'm curious." I said. "Who did you asked to the Yule Ball?"

"Oh, I asked Susan Bones. Hermione, Ginny, Hannah and you already got partners."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I actually had a fun night with her."

When I danced with Viktor Krum, my robes turned blood red.

"Having a wonderful night with Hermione?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Alex for everything." he grinned.

I also danced a few Ravenclaws (Terry Boot-Orange and Anthony Goldstein-Indigo) and Hufflepuffs (Ernie -Pink and Justin -brown). I even forced Harry and Ron to dance, who were just sitting at a corner table talking about Hagrid being a half-giant.

"You know the two of you should really danced because this is a ball." I said. "Now come on."

"But -" said Ron.

"No buts." I said. "And don't start arguing with Hermione. You two looked like a married couple."

What I said shut him up. When I was dancing with Ron my robes turned maroon, while with Harry my robes turned gold. He really should pay more attention to Ginny. The sooner they get together the better.

"Hey Harry," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"I saw you staring at Ginny a while ago,"

"Am I?"

"She's very pretty this evening." I said.

"Yeah… Very beautiful indeed." he said while looking at Ginny, who was dancing with Neville.

"You should ask her out," I said.

"I-I can't," he stammered.

"Why not?"

"Well a lot of things," he said, "like the tournament, Ron, and others as well."

"How about asking her next year?"

"I'll try."

"Don't just try. Do it."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine, but I'm going to bother you again about this."

"Why did you go with Malfoy, Alex?" Harry asked.

"Well, he is the fist one who asked me to go with him to the ball." I answered.

"I don't like it. They way he's staring at you really bugs me."

"Well don't. I can take care of myself."

"He's not good for."

"What are you talking about?" I said, "Draco and I are only friends. You act like Ron sometimes you know. Going all worried about his sister."

After dancing I felt that it was really hot inside the Great Hall. I went to the entrance hall and found the front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as I went down the front steps, where I found myself surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large cone statues. I could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. I set off along one of the winding paths through the rose bushes. Reaching a large stone reindeer now, over which I could see the sparkling jets of a fountain. Good thing the beetle isn't here or else something really bad would happen to Skeeter.

I found the a stone bench near the fountain. This is where Hagrid and Madame Maxime earlier, and where Harry and Ron found out that Hagrid were a half-giant. I sat on the stone bench watching the water in the moonlight. This night was very beautiful. I close my eyes. I'm not exactly going to sleep, just resting. I was thinking about everything. Tomorrow will be the start of my training. The second task is getting near and Harry still haven't working on the clue yet. Voldemort will rise again in June. Draco is slightly different from what I have read in the book. Maybe it's because of me. I felt the soft breeze touch my face. It feels relaxing. While listening to the sounds of the water splashing in the fountain, I suddenly felt something soft on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes. Trying to see who's in front of me. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. I saw Draco. He didn't do anything to me, did he?

"Oh it's only you, Draco." I said.

"What are you doing here outside?" he asked.

"I feel that it was getting hot inside the hall so I step outside to have some air." I answered.

"I was looking for you but your not inside the hall." he said, worriedly.

"Sorry,"

He's worried about me.

"You're forgiven." Draco said. "Let's get inside before you could catch a cold."

I nodded. He really should tell me why.

"Thanks Draco." I kissed him on the cheeks. I don't know why I did that.

We made our way inside. Draco got me some drinks. I never thought he would do that. He thinks that I don't know that he kissed me while I was sleeping. I wasn't technically sleeping. Should I tell him that I know. I guess I could keep it a secret. We danced one last song before going back to our common rooms. When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud of applause and started to went their way to the entrance hall. We were the only ones left when Draco escorted me to the entrance hall.

"Good night, Draco." I said, "I had a wonderful evening with you."

"Good night, Alex." he said.

I headed back to the common room. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar were waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Salazar asked.

"It was excellent." I said.

"Did something else happened, my dear?" Helga asked.

"Well Draco kissed me while I was resting on the bench." I said.

"That was certainly sneaky of him." said Godric.

"Of course he is. He's a Slytherin you know." said Sal.

"He actually did stole my first kiss without me knowing." I said.

"See, see." said Godric.

Salazar rolled his eyes.

"You must be careful from now on, Alex." said Rowena.

"Yes,"

"We will start around after breakfast for your training." said Salazar.

"Yes, Sal." I said.

"You all know the deal." said Godric.

"Yes, dear. You will be the one who will teach Alex first." said Rowena.

"Good." he said.

"Good night." I said to them.

I never felt so happy in my life.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Please Review…


	15. Chapter 15 Training and Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry for taking it so long to update but here it is. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 15  
**

(Alex's POV)

I woke up six thirty in the morning. I can't help thinking last night's events. I got dressed quickly and went down to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. No one is in the Great Hall yet. They're all still sleeping, probably going to get up late. I looked at the Slytherin table thinking about Draco. Now this has to stop, I mean Draco hadn't known me that long and unfortunately I couldn't help thinking about him. Maybe my lessons with the founders might distract me from thinking about Draco. I mean he's just a friend. Right, a friend.

I returned to my room and found the founders were waiting for me.

"Alex please grab something to write so you will know your schedule for your training before the term starts." said Rowena.

I grab a pen and a paper in my trunk and started writing my schedule.

"Now every morning before breakfast you will jog around the castle or the lake for your stamina." said Godric. "Then of course breakfast."

"After breakfast you will go to the Room of Requirement. That's where we'll go to do your training." said Rowena.

"Godric will teach you both offense and defense in magic dueling, martial arts, swordsmanship, gun shooting, and archery." said Salazar.

"In the afternoon Rowena and I will teach you healing, Ancient Runes, how to become an animagus, etiquette, and how to speak in different languages like Latin, French, Greek, Goblin, Centaur, Mermish and many more." said Helga.

"In the evening Salazar will teach you wandless magic, silent magic, paselmagic, and Occlumency. And if possible Legillimency also." said Godric.

"You will still have your lunch and dinner in the Great Hall." said Salazar.

"Do you have any questions?" Rowena asked.

"How can I learn parselmagic, if I don't know how to speak parseltongue?" I said.

"My dear you are a descendant to all of us. So you most likely inherited Salazar's paseltongue ability." said Helga.

"I am a descendant to all of you?"

"Ah yes, about that sorry we didn't tell you but you will much understand when you go to Gringotts in the summer." said Godric.

"I understand." I nodded. "What will happen to my training when the term starts?"

"We will still continue but this time you will use the time turner so you can go to your classes and do your homework." said Rowena.

I have a fully loaded schedule.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-  
**

(Harry's POV)

It's been days since I've seen Alex. Yes, I know I've seen her during meal times but still. If Malfoy does something to her, I'll hex him real bad. I'm beginning to act like Ron. Overprotective brother.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-  
**

(Draco's POV)

Is it me or is Alex been avoiding me? She couldn't have known what I did to her. I rarely see her during the break. She barely talked during lunch. She looks really tired when she came down for dinner. Yet she always smiles at us.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-  
**

(Alex's POV)

The lessons with the Founders are hard and intense. They never give me a break. Now I know why I should have fun first before training. They're quite strict and scary sometimes.

"Godric why do I need to learn martial arts, sword handling, gun shooting and archery?" I asked during our first lesson.

"Martial Arts is for self-defense and self-control. Swordsmanship is for strength and style. Gun shooting and Archery are for aim and distance." he said.

"Oh... But there's got to be hundreds of martial arts and sword techniques to learn."

"I know so we better start now."

I paled. "Yes, sir."

"Now let's get started!" said Godric in a booming voice.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-  
**

(Third Person POV)

"Do you think we're being too hard on her?" said Helga.

"No, this is just the beginning. Learning the transferring spell is much harder than this. She needs to control her focus and concentration to successfully do the spell. Learning all this will make it much easier for her." said Salazar.

"Don't worry Helga. She'll handle it just fine." said Rowena. Watching Alex trying to shoot the apple off the dummy's head.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-  
**

(Draco's POV)

I saw Potter and the Gryffindorks talking. Since I don't want to talk to Potter maybe Weaslette would do. I walked over their table and stood behind her.

"Ginny do you know where Alex is?" Granger asked.

The mudblood stole my line. Oh she will pay for that.

"No, I don't." Weaslette said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Potter glaring at me.

"I demand to know where Angel is." I said.

"So she's on last name basis now, Malfoy." said Weasley.

"No because she's my angel. Now where is she, I need to talk to her."

"We don't know Malfoy." said Weaslette.

"She probably at her secret training room." said a Ravenclaw girl taking a seat beside Longbottom. "Hi, everyone."

"Hi Luna." said the group of Gryffindorks that I was talking to.

"She's training. For what?" I asked.

"For the Greater good I suppose." She said rather dreamily.

Sounds like freaking Dumbledore.

"Luna did Alex told you this." said Granger.

"No, but she said that she's going to be busy for the rest of the break." Loony said.

"So where is she?" I asked again.

"Like I said in her secret training room." She said.

This girl must be crazy. Loony in fact. Couldn't even give me a straight answer.

"She also wants me to tell you that she knows what you did to her during the Yule Ball near the fountain." Loony told me.

"She knows?" I said quietly.

"Don't worry she's not angry, just disappointed." She said.

"Did she tell you why?" I asked.

"Yes, but I think you should just talk to her about it."

The Gryffindorks looked confused on what Loony and I were talking about but Weaslette and Granger were glaring at me. It means they also knew.

"What did you do to Alex, Malfoy?" Potter demanded.

"None of your business, Potter." I smirked. "I appreciated the information; I will take my leave now."

As I walked back to my table I told Blaise and Daphene about Alex. But Daphene interrupted me mid way.

"Um Draco, Alex already told us that she's going to be busy for the rest of the break." said Daphene.

"What! How come I'm the only one who didn't know about this?" I said.

"You were there when she told us. You've probably were not listening at that time." said Blaise.

"What did she said exactly?" I asked.

"She said that 'I will be probably busy for the rest of the break. My guardians wants me to train real hard and Draco I'm quite disappointed what you did to me during the Yule Ball. Draco? Hello? Earth to Draco? He's not listening, is he?' That's what she said."

How could I miss that. I was staring at Alex the whole time.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-  
**

(Harry's POV)

"Is it me or did Malfoy said thank you to Luna?" said Ginny.

"No, he said he appreciated the information that's all." said Hermione.

"I think its nice." said Luna dreamily.

Too nice if you asked me. We looked at her liked she had gone crazy.

"Do you know what did Malfoy do to Alex?"Ron asked.

"Yes." said Ginny, Hermione, and Luna.

"What?" I asked

"You need not to know. It's Alex's and Malfoy's business." said Luna.

"How come you three knew?" said Neville.

"Alex never told us anything. She just told us she's disappointed what Malfoy have done." said Luna.

"We just figured out what it is on our own." said Hermione.

"So what was it?" Ron said.

"It's a girl thing. And like Luna said need not to know" said Ginny.

"But –"

"Just let Alex tell you someday." said Luna.

I still don't like it.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of training lessons with the founders. I already told this in the Author's Note: Help chapter. ****Please let me know what you think. Thank you guys for reading my story. :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Unicorns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's Characters.**

**Chapter 16**

(Alex's POV)

The new school term finally started. None of my friends were asking yet where I have been since the Yule Ball. I've been training real hard with the founders. Snow was still thick upon the grounds. We arrived at Hagrid's cabin, however, we found an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin standing before his front door.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she barked at us as we struggled toward her through the snow.

Must be Professor Grubbly-Plank filling for Hagrid. Wait, the scoop about Hagrid being a half-giant had already been published in the Daily Prophet. Curse that Rita Skeeter. But I know the trio will helped Hagrid back to his senses.

"Who're you?" said Ron, staring at her. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated loudly.

"He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

She showed us the unicorn. Only us girls can approach and touch the unicorn. I admit it was amazing seeing this kind of creature that I only knew that exist in fairy tales. The unicorn was so brightly white it made the snow all around look gray. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing back its horned head.

"Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on easy does it. . . ."

We walked slowly forward toward the unicorn, leaving the boys standing near the paddock fence, watching.

I was mesmerized by the unicorn. Professor Grubbly-Plank was telling us all about it but somehow I couldn't hear her. The other girls were now stroking the unicorn. I felt raw magic surrounding the unicorn. It looked at me as though it knew me.

"Ms. Angel, what are waiting for?" said Professor Grubbly- Plank, "Go on now, you may stroke him."

"Alex come on." said Hermione.

"Afraid Angel." said Pansy. I ignored her.

I reached my hand and pat the unicorn on its head. It was still staring at me. The moment my skin made contact to its horn I heard a voice in my head.

_Salutations, Angel of Magic._

_Hello, _I thought. _Who are you?_

_My kind called me King._

_Oh, Hello King. It's nice to meet you._

-Ring-

"That's the bell. Class dismiss." said Professor Grubbly-Plunk.

_Be careful, Angel_

_I will and thank you, Good-bye_

I watched him gone back into the forest led by Professor Grubbly-Plank.

I walked with Daphne as we gone off to the Great Hall for lunch. I know what's been going on with Hagrid and I know the trio could handle it on their own.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. I plan go alone again but I guess it can't hurt if I meet up with one of my friends in Hogsmeade. I left the castle on Saturday and set off through the cold wet grounds toward the gates. I clutched my camera so I could take pictures of my friends if I ever saw them. As I passed the Durmstrang ship moored in the lake, I saw Viktor emerge onto the deck in his swimming trunks. I also saw the trio a few steps in front of me. They were looking at Viktor too. Viktor climbed up onto the side of the ship, stretched out his arms, and dived, right into the lake.

"He's mad!" said Harry, staring at Krum's dark head as it bobbed out into the middle of the lake. "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still the giant squid," said Ron.

"He's really nice you know," she said. "He's not like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."

"That's because he likes you Hermione." I said as I approached them. "And you know there's a spell called a Warming Charm."

"Hi, Alex." they said.

"Hi guys." I said. "Can I take a picture of you three and one with me?"

"Sure." said Ron.

"Smile guys." as I hold up my camera. "1... 2... 3... say Quidditch"

"Quidditch!" said the boys while Hermione just smiled.

_Click_

"Now my turn." I said. I unshrunk my tripod and placed my camera on top, then set the timer in seconds.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Hermione was about to explain but I interrupted her.

"Tell him later Hermione." I said. I pressed the button and quickly stood beside Harry.

"Smile everyone!" I said.

"What are we waiting for?" Ron asked.

"Ron looked at the camera." said Hermione.

"3...2...1... Quidditch!"

_Flash_

I took my camera and shrunk my tripod again. I looked at the previous capture. It was good.

"Thanks guys, see you later." I said. "Oh and Hermione please try not to provoke Rita Skeeter. She will write something horrible about you if you do. You too Harry."

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

Hagrid is back. I suppose the Trio finally convince him. the second task is almost here and Harry is always doing everything until the last minute. Why couldn't he just ask Neville or someone else instead of Hermione or Ron?

Hagrid had been continuing Professor Grubbly-Plank's lessons on unicorns ever since he'd returned to work. Today he had managed to capture two unicorns, they were pure gold.

"Easier ter spot than the adults," Hagrid told the class. "They turn silver when they're abou' two years old, an' they grow horns at aroun' four. Don' go pure white till they're full grown, round about seven. They're a bit more trustin' when they're babies. . . don' mind the boys so much. . . . .C'mon, move a bit, yeh can pat 'em if yeh want. . . . give 'em a few of these sugar lumps.

Once again I heard a voice inside my head when I touch the unicorn's head.

_Be careful, Angel_

_Why?_ I thought

_He will come and get you back_

_What are you talking about?_

_By the summer you will know the truth._

And I heard nothing after that. I guess I'll just have to wait and train. Like Moody always say CONSTANT VIGILANCE.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**


	17. Chapter 17 Second Task and Sirius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns him and the Harry Potter universe.**

**Chapter 17**

**(Alex's POV)**

It's the day before the Second Task. Harry, Ron and Hermione were not at dinner. Of course they're in the library searching on how to breathe underwater. They could even ask their other friends if they knew how. If they did Neville will suggest using gillyweed, while the twins will suggest using the bubble head charm. Or I could just tell them myself but that would be taking the easy way. Sometimes they could be so naive. I chuckled. Well we're teenagers, we're supposed to be naive and not realize anything until it's there.

"Is something funny, Alex?" Neville asked.

"Apparently the Trio was now looking for something for the second task and they always do it at the last minute." I chuckled.

"We just-"

"Remember, Alex-"

"That you're-"

"Going to tell us-"

"About the Second Task!" The Twins said.

I grinned. So they do remember. Well the trio isn't here so I guess I could tell them now. Everyone who is close to our table was silent and waiting for my answer.

"Tomorrow they're going to swim under the lake and retrieve something that was precious to them." I said.

"How do you know these things, Alex?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know everything of course." I said. "I just know some things that might happen. So any questions?"

Everyone was too silent to ask a question other than Ginny.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley!"

Everyone jumped. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor." they both said.

"Please find Ms. Granger and your brother. I need them in my office immediately." she said and left.

"What did they do this time?" Neville asked.

"I know" I said.

They looked at me.

"What?"

"Secret." I smiled. "You could find them in the library with Harry."

As the twins left I whispered to Ginny and Neville. "Actually Hermione and Ron have their roles in the Second Task."

They're still confused.

"Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow." I said.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

Today's the Second Task. Harry was late again. We were by the lake watching. The second task started and Harry ate his gillyweed given by Dobby. Harry would be the first one to find the merpeople's village with the help of Moaning Myrtle. But seeing both Ron and Hermione were there he took the song seriously and wanted to save every hostage.

"Alex who do you think will come out first?" said Ginny.

"Fleur Delacour but she was attack by the grindylows so she couldn't have brought her sister back." I said.

From that moment Fleur appeared not having her sister with her. She looks badly hurt.

"Amazing." said Neville. "Who's next?"

"Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang." I said.

They appeared after a few minutes.

"That great Alex. How come you never bet who will win?" Ginny asked.

"Because if I bet who will win in this tournament then I will win the bet and I already have money so I don't need it."I said.

"But isn't it fun to bet and win?" said Neville.

"But where's the fun if I already know who won." I said. "And before you ask I'm not a seer okay. I already told you that before. I just know."

"Who's"

"Next"

"Alex?" said the Twins.

"Viktor Krum with Hermione Granger"

Five minutes later Viktor came out with Hermione. He removed his shark head and they both swam to where the others were.

"Last will be Harry with Ron and Fleur's sister." I said.

And I was right. Of course having read the book.

"This is why I never bet." I said.

"Okay here's the question who found the where the hostages first?" Ginny asked.

"Harry, of course." I smiled.

"Then why he's not the first one to come out?" Neville asked.

"He's took the song seriously and wanted to save every hostage. He stayed for a while and waited for everyone." I said.

"In"

"Short,"

"He's"

"Being"

"A"

"Noble"

"Git!" said Fred and George.

"Language you two!" said Ginny. The Twins just laughed.

Dumbledore told the scores and the second task ended.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

As we entered March the weather became drier, but cruel winds skinned our hands and faces every time we went out onto the grounds. There were delays in the post because the owls kept being blown off course. I was talking to Luna how to repel nargles and wrackspurts of you when Conan landed in front of me. He's feathers sticking up the wrong way. I took the letter from him.

"Stay here, you look awful." I told him.

He gave a grateful chirped and settled on Luna's shoulder. They became quite close. The letter was from Mom and Dad. I was surprised they sent me letter through my owl. They usually contact me through my phone or email.

_Hey Honey, how's school by the way? We hope that you're doing fine. We couldn't contact you through phone or email because we're on a business trip in some island in the Pacific. We tried to contact you honey but the signal was jamming. Good thing your owl suddenly popped up in front of us. You have a really smart owl. It knew when we needed to contact you. _

_Alex when you get back from school we're going to talk and we're going to Gringotts. Don't think about it honey. We love you always. Take care..._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Isn't my parents a little too straight forward? I just don't understand them sometimes. They said not to think about so I'm not going to think about it. I'll just have to wait. Remember patience is a virtue. I put the letter to my bag and gave Conan a treat.

_Good thing your owl suddenly popped up in front of us. _

An island in the Pacific is very far for an owl to fly all the way there. He suddenly pop up in front of them. Conan was looking at me like he's telling me something.

The bell rang.

"Alex it's time for class." said Luna. "See you soon Conan."

"We're going to talk soon." I told him. Then he flew off.

I was the first one to the dungeons and it was still close. I listened to my iPod. The Slytherins arrived. I said hi to Daphne and Blaise. Draco didn't notice that I was there. Pansy was busy talking to the other Slytherin girls. I ignored them but I noticed the magazine she was holding. Witch Weekly. Oh no! Just then the Gryffindors arrived. The Trio was up front.

"There they are, there they are!" Pansy giggled, and the knot of Slytherins broke apart.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" Pansy said loudly, and she threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled. At that moment, the dungeon door opened, and Professor Snape beckoned us all inside. I put my iPod away as I went to my seat up front. I saw the Trio took their usual table at the back of the dungeon. I gathered my things and started taking notes as Professor Snape write up the ingredients of today's potion on the blackboard. We're doing the Wit-Sharpening Potion today. Oh sure they still got the guts to read the magazine in Professor Snape's class.

Professor Snape caught them and started humiliating them in front of the class. There were some school grudges that can never be change. And Draco was no help either. Flashing the badge with his irritating smirk. Ignoring them I focus on my potion. We're doing individuals today.

"Potter- that table in front of my desk beside Ms. Angel. Move. Now." said Professor Snape.

I saw Harry sat beside me and unload his cauldron. I tuned them out. If there's nothing more disturbing than two children fight then I don't know what is.

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" I heard in a distance.

"No," said the one beside me.

"Ms. Angel," I turned my attention to Professor Snape.

"Do you know what this is, and what does it do and its effects?" he said.

I saw the crystal bottle of a completely clear potion Professor Snape is holding. Clear as water.

"It is Veritaserum - a Truth Potion. It is a very powerful potion that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for the entire class to hear. The use of this potion is controlled by the very strict Ministry guidelines. It is use mostly on trials and some in hearings. It is also very hard and long to brew unless you have the skill and patience to make it. You have to watch your step and not provoke Professor Snape; you might just find that his hand slips right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then he'll find out whether you've been in his office or not."

Harry said nothing. He turned back to what he was doing. I'm half way to my potion.

"Correct Ms. Angel, two points for Magic." Professor Snape said.

Did my ears deceive me? Did I just heard Professor Snape gave me points? Maybe it was just a onetime only.

There was a knock on the dungeon door.

"Enter," said Professor Snape in his usual voice.

I didn't looked around as the door opened because I know it was Professor Karkaroff came in.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff," Professor Snape said.

Once again I tuned them out. I finished my potion and put it in the vial. I gave it to Professor Snape and started to pack my things. I saw Harry knocked his own armadillo bile. Not wanting to stay I hurried out of the class. I have plans tomorrow like following the Trio to see the great Sirius Black.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

It was Saturday. I saw the Trio left the castle at noon. I tapped my ring three times then I was invisible; I followed them to Hogsmeade. They made their way up the High Street past Devish and Banges, and out toward the edge of the village. Waiting for them, was a very large shaggy black dog, which was carrying some newspapers in its mouth.

"Hello Sirius," said Harry when we had reached him.

The black dog sniffed Harry's bag eagerly, wagged its tail once, then turned and began to trot away from us across the scrubby patch of ground that rose to meet the rocky foot of the mountain. We climbed over the stile and followed.

We reached finally to the cave where he was hiding with Buckbeak. I stayed silent so no one would notice. The black dog had just turned into Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

"Chicken!" he said hoarsely after removing the old Daily Prophets from his mouth and throwing them down onto the cave floor.

Harry pulled open his bag and handed over the bundle of chicken legs and bread.

"Thanks," said Sirius, opening it, grabbing a drumstick, sitting down on the cave floor, and tearing off a large chunk with his teeth. "I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself."

They talked for about two hours. Talking about the tournament, elves, Barty Crouch, elves, Dark Mark, elves, and Death Eaters.

"Now, would you like to show yourself to us?" Sirius said suddenly.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

**(Harry's POV)**

Sirius been telling us all his suspicions and everything that was happening. Hermione is still nagging about house-elves' rights.

"Now, would you like to show yourself to us?" Sirius said suddenly.

Someone had followed us, how? Then someone appeared beside me smiling.

"Hi guys," she said. The four of us jumped.

"ALEX! Don't ever scare us like that again." Ron and Hermione shouted.

Sirius was shocked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Harry aren't you to introduced me to your godfather." said Alex still smiling.

"Uh, Sirius this is Alex Angel. She a new student and in the House of Magic," I said. "Alex this is my godfather Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black," she said.

Sirius woken up from his trance and greeted Alex.

"Pleased to meet you too Alex. And call me Sirius."

"How did you know I am here? I knew that my cover is great."

"My dog senses does have its purpose you know."

"Yeah, but it's really nice to meet the great infamous Sirius Black, a prisoner of Azkaban who escaped, best friends with the Marauders except for the traitor, and Lord of the Black family."

"You know all of that. Who told you?"

"No one. I read it somewhere."

"Oh..."

"Are you serious? You just read it somewhere." said Ron

"I'm not Sirius, he is." Alex said pointing at Sirius.

Both Alex and Sirius laughed.

"That joke never gets old." Sirius said laughing.

"Actually, it's been used so many times, it's getting annoying to some people, but still I like it." said Alex.

"Alex, you followed us and listened to our whole conversation," said Hermione.

"Well duh, I did followed and heard the whole thing you're talking about." Alex who is still laughing.

"Really Slytherin of you." said Ron.

"Why thank you, Ron. I do have every trait of every house."

"Alex, will you please don't tell anyone about Sirius. I don't want him to get arrested again." I pleaded.

"Don't worry Harry. I won't tell anyone about him and I know that his innocent. So no worries."

I felt relieved to know Alex knew Sirius is innocent.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome"

After a few good-byes, warnings and advices from Sirius we finally went back to the castle.

"Poor old Snuffles," said Ron, breathing deeply. "He must really like you, Harry. . . Imagine having to live off rats."

_**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**_

This is my longest chapter so far I guess...

Merry Christmas everyone and thanks for the reviews...


	18. Chapter 18 Breakfast and House Elves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 18**

**(Third Person's POV)**

"We're not pressuring her, are we?" Helga said worriedly.

"Actually it was Godric and Salazar who does that. They tend to do things over the top to her." said Rowena.

"We do not!" said Godric and Salazar.

"At least we could give her some break and not use the Time turner constantly." said Helga.

"I suppose." said Rowena. "Don't you agree Godric, Salazar?"

"Well-"

Rowena gave them a stern look.

"Yes, Rowena." said the two.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

**(Alex's POV)**

If I don't rest soon I'm going to be in a coma for weeks. Today was Sunday. I woke up early for my daily jog around the lake. I mean really the lake was huge and they want me to jog ten laps because of that I have to wake up really early. Why can't they reduce it to three or two laps? Then there's a mountain of homework to finish by the professors and the assignments the founders give to me. Well this is a heavy price for what I have wished for. So I don't have to complain. At least I could exercise everyday single day.

I walk inside the Room of Requirement and showered first to rid off the exhaustion and sweat.

I grab my sword waiting for Godric's instruction. We always do the sword first.

"We agreed to give you a break for a while." said Godric suddenly.

"Because you've been working so hard lately and we wanted to give you a break for a while." said Rowena.

"Why?" I said. Why am I complaining? I should be happy receiving this time off.

"How about you use your time to find the Horcrux in the Room of the Hidden things then we'll talk about training again. For now you need a break." said Godric.

"Hai," I said.

"You've miss your breakfast because of the talk now go to the kitchens and eat." said Helga.

"Why couldn't I just use the Time Turner?" "I said.

"No, you will not use the time turner from now on unless we told you or in emergency situations only." said Salazar sternly.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

I went down to the kitchens. I heard someone was talking behind the portrait but still I went inside.

"You've just had breakfast!" someone shouted. "Oh, good morning Alex."

It was Hermione. I saw four house-elves rushing to Ron giving the éclairs to him. Oh this scene.

"Good Morning Hermione, Ron and Harry." I said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to eat. I missed breakfast earlier and no I'm not following you three. I only did that yesterday." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh,"

"Tippy!" I called.

"Yes, Miss Alex." said Tippy.

"Good morning Tippy, could you please serve me some milk, and pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries on top," I said as I sat down on the table. "The others can help too."

"Yes, Miss Alex breakfast will be serve right away." said Tippy.

Within ten seconds my breakfast was serving right in front of me.

"Thank you. All of you did great." I said.

All the house-elves beamed of what I have said.

"Anything for Miss Alex, because she is good to us." said one of the house-elves

"Alex, you shouldn't have done that." said Hermione. "Why?"

"Why not?" I said.

"They're not slaves!" said Hermione irritably.

"Who said that they're slaves Hermione?" I said.

"I-"

"Exactly my point." I said, "Hermione house-elves were not slaves, they only love to serve. If house-elves don't they might die or lose their magic. And besides not all wizarding families like the Malfoys treats their house-elves like dirt. Don't compare house-elves to each other, they have their own way of thinking and magic as well."

"But, but -"

"If the family is treating their house-elf good then it is loyal to them. However if they treated them badly they will not be loyal to serve them. You really should interview a house-elf instead of relying on Dobby's perception. And after all Hogwarts was also a refuge for house-elves mistreated or not."

"What?" said Hermione, not thinking clearly (I guess).

"You did read Hogwarts, A History, didn't you? It's indicated there about house-elves working in Hogwarts kitchens." I said.

I know she was very irritated right now.

"And Hermione, don't open any letters tomorrow." I warned her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just don't do it," I said, "Harry, shouldn't you send some food to Snuffles."

"Oh yeah, how could I forgot about that." he said.

"I don't know," I said. I know it's partly my fault.

"Good idea," said Ron. "Give Pig something to do. You couldn't give us a bit of extra food, could you?" he said to the surrounding elves, and they bowed delightedly and hurried off to get some more.

"Dobby, where's Winky?" said Hermione, who was looking around.

From that point I didn't listen to their conversation and started eating my delicious breakfast.

"Bon Appétit!"

I guess she didn't listen very carefully of what I had said to her because after a few couple of minutes I saw them being shove away outside the kitchen by the house-elves.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

**AN: Sorry fo****r not updating for a long time and also for this chapter being short. I may not be able to update again in a few weeks because of the exams. So I hope you like it and please review. Thank you very much.**


	19. Chapter 19 Bugs and Nifflers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**** or any of its characters. I only own Alex.**

**AN: It's been a months since I last updated.. so here is chapter 19...**

**Chapter 19**

(Alex's POV)

By breakfast the next day I saw a lot of owls hovering above Hermione trying to deliver their own letter first.

"Hermione! Don't open that last letter." I shouted as I was going to the Gryffindor table. It was too late, because she had already opened it.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Ron, picking up the envelope gingerly and sniffing it.

"Ow!" said Hermione, tears starting in her eyes.

"I told you so." I said. Just arrive behind Harry.

"You'd better get up to the hospital wing," said Harry. "We'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone..."

"I warned her!" said Ron as Hermione hurried out of the Great Hall, cradling her hands.

I shook my head and went to the ravenclaw table to eat some breakfast.

"What was that about?" Padma asked.

"She had gotten hate mail from some people who read Rita's article about Harry-Hermione-Viktor love triangle." I said, eating my cereal. "Honestly, the whole thing is rubbish."

"Well she certainly been infested by a hive of wrackspurts." said Luna.

"I have to agree with that." I said. "Do you have some wrackspurt repellant or maybe bug spray?"

"Sorry but I didn't brought it."

"I was hoping I could squash her like the bug she is." I said, squishing a piece of grape.

"Alex it will do no good for." said Padma. "There's nothing you could do about it."

"I know," I said. Finishing my breakfast. "Well I'm off to Herbology. See you guys later."

"Take care."

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

(Draco's POV)

The Slytherins and I were descending the stone steps of the castle. Pansy Parkinson was whispering and giggling with her gang of Slytherin girls. Catching the sight of Potter, Pansy called, "Potter, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she upset at breakfast?"

Potter ignored her. The others laughed. I was looked for Alex but she was already ahead of us. I caught her muttering something. It was too low for me to even hear it. We were already finished with the unicorns. The oaf was waiting for us outside his cabin with a fresh supply of open crates at his feet. I look inside the crate and saw a number of fluffy black creatures with long snouts. Their front paws were curiously flat like spades, and they were blinking up at the class, looking politely puzzled at the attention.

"Kyaaa! They're so cute."

Alex suddenly picked up one of the creatures and starts hugging it.

"Be a good girl Niffy and don't even try to get my bracelet." she said. Petting it like a dog. Everyone was bewildered seeing Alex act like this.

"Ahem... These're niffler," said the oaf, when the class had gathered around, "Yeh find 'em down the mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff. . . . There yeh go, look."

One of the nifflers had suddenly leapt up and attempted to bite Pansy's watch off her wrist. She shrieked and jumped backward.

"Useful little treasure detectors," he said happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly patched turned earth. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an' get ready to set 'em loose."

I took off my watch. I picked up a niffler. I saw Alex still cuddling her own niffler. She was talking to it.

"Niffy only dig a few coins I really don't need to win." she said. "Oh and please help me find something very important. I'll take you to my secret room and there I'll tell you what it is."

She smiled. She didn't took off her bracelet. How did she manage to control that niffler? And what is the thing that she needs to find?

"Thank you Niffy." She smiled.

I don't want to admit it out loud but I had fun. My niffler dived in and out of the patch of earth as though it were water. It scurried back to me and releasing the gold it collected into my hands. Surprisingly Alex's niffler only got a few coins just like she said. It was leprechaun gold the he buried. It vanishes after a few hours. Goyle was trying to steal some. How pathetic.

Unfortunately it was Weasel's niffler who had been the most successful, so the oaf gave him an enormous slab of Honeydukes chocolate for a prize. The bell rang across the grounds for lunch and we set of f back to the castle. I saw Alex asked to borrow her niffler for a while.

"Hagrid can I borrow Niffy for a few weeks?" she asked.

"Sure Alex anything yer need," he said. "Just be careful. "

Alex happily took her Niffler inside the castle.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20 Technology and Crowns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: I really sorry I haven't updated for the past few months. But finally here is the next chapter. Read and Review.**

**Chapter 20**

(Harry's POV)

Hate mail continued to arrive for Hermione over the following week, and although she followed Hagrid's advice and stopped opening it, several of her ill-wishers sent Howlers, which exploded at the Gryffindor table and shrieked insults at her for the whole Hall to hear. I mean really why can't these people focused on their own lives instead of others. I'm getting sick of telling them that Hermione is not my girlfriend.

"It'll die down, though," I told Hermione, "if we just ignore it. . . . People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time -"

"I want to know how she's listening into private conversations when she's supposed to be banned from the grounds!" said Hermione angrily.

Hermione hung back in our next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to ask Professor Moody something. The rest of the class was very eager to leave; Moody had given us such a rigorous test of hex-deflection that many of them were nursing were small injuries, well except for Alex who deflected them all and I don't know how she did that. I had such a bad case of Twitchy Ears; I had my hands clamped over my ears as I walked away from class.

"Well, Rita's definitely not using an Invisibility Cloak!" Hermione panted five minutes later, catching up with Ron and me in the entrance hall and pulling my hand away from one of my wriggling ears so that I could hear her. "Moody says he didn't see her anywhere near the judges' table at the second task, or anywhere near the lake!"

I noticed Alex saw us and came right over. She had her earphones on her. Hermione and Ron were to busy to noticed her presence. Then an idea came to me.

"Hermione is there any point in telling you to drop this?" said Ron.

"No!" said Hermione stubbornly. "I want to how she heard me talking to Viktor! And how she found out about Hagrid's mum!"

"Maybe she bugged you," I said.

"Bugged?" said Ron blankly. "What. . . put fleas on her or something?"

Alex giggled. I started to explain to Ron about it and he was fascinated, but Hermione interrupted us. Telling about how technology will go haywire because there's too much magic in the air. I saw Alex smirked about this. Obviously she using her iPod in Hogwarts and I know she's not going tell anyone how she did it. Ron and Hermione started to argue again. I just love my best friends watching them fight all the time.

"I'm not asking you to help!" Hermione snapped. "I'll do it on my own!"

She marched back up the marble staircase without a backward glance. I'm sure she's going to the library.

"What's the betting she comes back with a box of I hate Rita Skeeter badges?" said Ron.

"Well do you want one?" Alex asked.

"You actually made one?" I asked. Then she pulled three badges saying 'I hate Rita Skeeter', then she tapped it a picture of a beetle, with markings around her antennae that looked like the glasses she wears, being squashed.

"You can have these," said Alex as she gave them to us, "give the other to Hermione as well. I only made three you see."

"Thanks." I said examining my own badge.

"You know Rita really did bugged Hermione, Hagrid and you." she said.

"But Hermione said -"

"I meant the magical way." said Alex, "I really want to squash her like the bug she is. But I have other things to do so I'll leave it up to Hermione. I hope she could figure it out soon enough. I've got to go now. I'm meeting up with Hannah and Susan. See you later Harry, Ron."

Then she left bringing out her iPod picking a new song.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**

(Alex's POV)

Easter holidays came. I began my search for the diadem. I still practice some of my trainings even though the founders told me not to. I went to the seventh-floor corridor with Niffy and halt beside the tapestry of dancing trolls. I still don't like that image. I closed my eyes, and began to walk.

_I need to go inside the Room of Hidden things. . . I need to go inside the Room of Hidden things. . . I need to go inside the Room of Hidden things. . . ._

Three times I walked up and down in front of the stretch of blank wall. I opened my eyes and saw the door to the Room of Requirement. I wrenched it open, went inside and closed the door behind me closing all the loopholes so that no one can enter.

My eyes widened with surprised as I saw the entire room. It was huge, I was standing in a room the size of a cathedral, whose high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city of towering walls, built of objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. I looked around and sighed.

"Look at these book and contraptions. It's such a waste. The whole room is going to be burned after three years." as I picked up a sword. "Maybe I should get them all and replaced them as well. But it will take some time to do it. Three years would be enough."

Remembering what I had read, I hurried forward into one of the many alleyways between all this hidden treasures. Niffy is following behind. We became great friends. I turned right past an enormous stuffed troll. That is really barbaric, I mean really. Then I walked on a short way, took a left at the..." The broken Vanishing Cabinet is not yet here. I wonder when they will place it here. Finally pausing beside a large cupboard that seemed to have had acid thrown at its blistered surface. I looked around for the chipped bust of an ugly old warlock. I finally found it, perched a dusty old wig. That was it. There was no tiara or diadem.

"Where is that diadem?" I sighed. It's going to take days to find it. I looked at Niffy. "Okay let the search begin. Niffy bring me all the crowns, tiaras and diadems you could find."

Niffy happily agree and began searching. I began to search as well.

**-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-**


	21. Chapter 21 Helpless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and story...**

**Chapter 21**

(Alex's POV)

It's almost the start of the summer vacation and it is almost the time for the third and final task in the Triwizard Tournament for which the champions need to prepare. For weeks I've been searching for the diadem but still no luck. Duplicating and replacing many ancient artifacts that were lost through the years hidden by several of students in Hogwarts. At the last week of May the champions were summoned by Mr. Bagman to tell them about the third task.

It was half past eight that night when I saw Harry left the Gryffindor Tower. I approached him before he could even have gone to the entrance hall.

"Harry!" I called him. He turned around to see whose calling him and he smiled when he saw me but with a hint of confusion.

"Hey Alex." he said. "Is everything alright?"

I took a deep breath. "I just want to say be careful tonight."

"What?"

"Just take care of yourself Harry."

He nodded still confused of what I said.

"Well good night Harry." I said.

"Good night to you too Alex." he said.

"You're a fool Harry." I said as he passed by me. "For lending your map to him."

I could feel that he stop for a moment. Before he could even ask another question I walked back to my dorm.

I just wish I could prevent Mr. Crouch Sr. from being murdered by his own son but I can't. It will change too much of what will happen. I could do nothing except warn them and watch. I cried that night. I never felt so helpless in my life. I'm starting to get nervous the more I think about it. I thought about Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and many others as well. I don't know what to do except finish the mission I was assigned to.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-


	22. Chapter 22 Especially For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except Alex.

_It took me a while to post again. I hope you all like this chapter. _

_MissAmuletAngelPotter_

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

**Chapter 22**

(Alex's POV)

It's been a day since the incident in the forest. To sum it up, the trio went to the owlery to send a letter to Sirius about the matter and then they found Fred and George arguing about if they were going to blackmail Mr. Bagman or not. Soon they went to Professor imposter after their History of Magic class, which they confirmed if he used the map to find Crouch. Of course he's using it. He told Harry not to trust Viktor and then said to Hermione and Ron to help train Harry for the upcoming Third Task. The next morning Sirius' letter came advices him not to trust Viktor Krum as well and also to train practicing different spells. No, I didn't need to follow them all the time. I have a life as well though I do keep track as I still read the book in my dorm secured in my trunk. Still confident and fear on what is going to happen.

"Salazar, do you think I should let Harry use the Room of Requirement for training?" I said as I am sitting at the sofa sitting in front of the founders' portraits.

"No. Aren't you still finding that diadem?" said Salazar. He is right. I still haven't found the diadem. Somehow I can't help but to feel very close to him. He's like a father to me.

"You don't need to worry child." said Helga. I nodded in understanding then lay back to the sofa and hugs a pillow thinking soon Harry will have a dream that will later stumbling in Dumbledore's pensive.

"The diadem, the cup and the locket."

Chanted the words somehow reminded what I have to find as I stare at the ceiling.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Harry's POV)

It's been days since Ron and Hermione helping me train for the Third Task. Both dividing their time for me and also studying for their exams. Thankfully Professor McGonagall had given us permission to use the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunchtimes. I finally mastered some curses, jinxes and spells that will help me at the task. Hermione was looking through the list of spells. "Some of these are bound to come in handy."

"Come and look at this," said Ron, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Hermione and I went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth speaking to it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," I said curiously.

Hermione started to talk about how muggle technology can't be used here at Hogwarts then later on we continue to practice.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Draco's POV)

"And that's all there is with Potter." I smirked as I finished my interview with Rita Skeeter, a devious reporter who is a beetle animagus. After a few minutes she flew away off to publish the latest news about Potter. It was lunch time. I told Crabbe and Goyle to go on without me. I'm not exactly hungry at the moment. Exams are fast approaching. I still haven't got a chance to talk with Alex properly since she's busy and all. I hardly ever see her at all, well except in class.

I walk by the lake. Almost everyone is inside studying. Until, I heard a voice, a soft gentle voice.

_Especially for you_

_I wanna let you know what I was going through_

_All the time we were apart_

_I thought of you_

_You were in my heart_

_My love never changed_

_I still feel the same_

As I walk nearer I could also hear the sound of an instrument. I think it's a guitar. 

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too_

_And if dreams were wings, you know_

_I would have flown to you_

_To be where you are_

_No matter how far_

_And now that I'm next to you_

The voice was behind a big tree near the lake. 

_No more dreaming about tomorrow_

_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_

_I've got to say_

_It's all because of you_

_And now we're back together, together_

_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is_

_Especially for you_

I sat behind the tree. I know this voice. The one I wanted to hear the most. 

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me_

_How I'm certain that our love was meant to be_

_You changed my life .. oOh_

_You showed me the way_

_And now that I'm next to you_

_I've waited long enough to find you_

_I wanna put all the hurt behind you_

_Oh, and I wanna bring out all the love inside you, oh_

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

(Alex's POV)

_And now we're back together, together_

_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is_

_Especially for you_

_You were in my heart_

_My love never changed_

_And now that I'm next to you_

I am sitting under this big tree by the lake. Playing my guitar and singing one of my favorite songs. I need to release some of my stress. Yes, stress of finding that diadem and also studying of the exams. 

_No more dreaming about tomorrow_

_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_

_I've got to say_

_It's all because of you_

I did miss him though. I don't know why I feel like avoiding him. I'm afraid somehow. 

_And now we're back together, together_

_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is_

_Especially for you_

_Together, together, I wanna show you,_

_My heart is oh so true, and all the love I_

_Have is especially for you..._

I finished my song and then I heard a clap behind the tree. I sat frozen there thinking someone had heard me. I'm not exactly good singing among crowds or audience. I paled a bit as the person behind the tree came out. It was Draco.

-M-GG-SS-RR-HH-

Song: Especially For You by MYMP


End file.
